TNDD: The Next Digidestined
by Yappatan
Summary: The Adventures of Digidestined Children Beetween Digimon Adventure 01 and Digimon Adventure 02!
1. How it All Started

This is the story of the next digidestined at the same summer camp Tai and the others went to and after Tai and them were digidestined.  
Liz introduces  
It all started at school. Me and my friends signed up for a foreign exchange program. We chose three countries. Only two of us chose Japan. Me and My friend John. All of my other friends got Italy, France and England. If you don't know me I am Liz Laidlaw. My friend is John Denny. We were going to stay at two different houses in Japan.  
School in Japan is cool. We have been staying here for  
over three months. It is an eight month program. Long Huh! Well we met a bunch of new friends! Two of them have the name Evan! Japan is totally wicked. Off the subject. There will   
be more kids come for the summer months we will be checking out summer camp in Japan it will be so cool! So far the kids we met are Evan Shumaker, he's a born leader! His nickname is "Zero Unit". Another Evan, Evan Morgan is so cool! He knows what cool months before it is. He starts all the fads! His nick name is "Edge" that is how we tell them apart! There is G.D Manning. I don't know what G.D stands for but he sure is odd. No offense. Edge knows him and says he is very loyal. Well there are two more Kim Porter and Lance Thurman. They are really nice. Lance like snack food a lot and cash. Hmmm.... I wonder what amount of Yen he will get for all those American dollars? Kim is also given the nickname "Puppetmon" Kim is really cool. So far she is the only girl I am friends with in Japan.  
Summer camp starts today. Time flies in Japan. Well some new kids are here finally. Another kid with initials P.T. Then there is Veronica who is really cool too. We made a friend with a Japanese kid with blonde hair. His name is Hikeno Yashi. We call him Ken!  
Then there is Lucas who we call Luca, Amy and Caitlin.   
Liz's Ends the introduction  
"Look at all that snow" said Amy. "In July," said Veronica "Amy, girl, what is wrong with you?" Veronica said. "It's snowing Veronica," she replied "what is wrong with you" she yelled. "Quiet down" yelled Edge, "I need to focus on this thing here," Liz walked over to Edge to see what he was doing. "Math Edge, you are doing math," Liz said "What's wrong with doing math," Edge replied.  
"That is weird" Liz yelled, "The Aurora Borealis only appear up north in the Arctic and any where really north!" like Izzy one of the old digidestined. She stared and yelled for the other kids. They all came as the sky lit up and twelve balls of flame fell out of the sky and there was a large explosion of snow.  
When the snow cleared Veronica yelled "Is everyone all right?," all the kids replied "Yes," the kids looked in the snow and John pulled out a digital divice. Liz, G.D, and Ken pulled theirs out too. The digivices as we call them glowed and all the kids were transported to digiworld!  
Liz, John, Veronica and Evan woke up in a weird place to the sound of voices. Liz started yelling, "monsters, small monsters," she yelled, "they're gonna eat our guts," but what she didn't know was that these monsters were their friends. A small little flowery thing came up to her. It said, "Hi, I am Yokomon your new friend for life," Veronica looked scared. A little blob thing said, "Hello Jonathan, I am Motimon! Your new friend," John looked a little pale in the face. A small digimon looked at him and introduced himself He was called Friesmon and a dinosaur named ExTyranamon came up to Liz. ExTyranamon was a rookie so was Friesmon. Liz and Evan must have been in the digiworld once before with digivices. They finally realized that they were the digidestined!   
Liz's Ending  
It was pretty scary for the us Veronica had almost fallen off a cliff  
This was a very fun adventure but we could not find the other digidestined kids! I think there is even more than the twelve of us. Right now we only have the four of us and these strange creatures called DIGIMON  
  



	2. The Digimon of Innovation

Evan's Recap  
OK, lets get this straight. Last time we were in Japan on the student exchange program, now I guess we are in the Digital Student Exchange. We got these digivices as our digimon called them. We heard about the digimon in Japan last year. We saw these strange ghost digimon in our countries. Looks like we were the only ones who saw them!   
Evan's Recap Ends  
"Get away from me you pink stuffed dinosaur," yelled Liz. "I am Tyrannodollmon, your new friend," the little dinosaur yelled. "Oh," Liz said. "Why don't we split up and search for the others," said Evan. "Sure," all the kids replied.  
John and Veronica went one way and Liz and Evan split up completely. Veronica and John started fighting immediately because of some little reason. They split up too so that now we are all off on an adventure. John and his Motimon were off on an adventure he would never regret.  
"Motimon, when will we get some business done," John said "I am only 13," he complained, "I'm not built for walking long distances," he groaned. "John are you OK," questioned Motimon, "do you need some water? Food? I do not know, JOHN?," he asked as John blacked out. John was completely out of it. Motimon tried waking him up but all hope was lost.   
Then what Motimon did not expect was a hungry Seadramon leaped out of the water at them. Motimon finally woke up John and he digivovled. "Motimon digivolve to....," the humming of the digivice went off, "TENTOMON," John saw a small Motimon. "You better run John, Seadramon is no match for me or you," he yelled "Moti.... I mean Tentomon lets run," John yelled. "You start running John," he yelled.  
Since John was new to the Digiworld he listened. Until his digivice glowed a bright blue. He searched all around him but could not find what he was looking for. He did not even know what he was looking for. Tentomon came back really badly hurt. John was so upset. "I am not made for this," he cried, "I am only a kid," he bawled. John thought he was useless. What he did not know was that Tentomon could not hold off Seadramon. Seadramon burst out of the water as John yelled, "TENTOMON HELP," John jumped up and thought that water conducts electricity. He worried and remembered that he had some electrical devices in his back pack. He had a large nine volt battery, some cables and some other switches, motors and a little doo-dad that he could use to shock thing with. He thought that those motors and other things could help him. Unfortunately none of the things worked because some kid in the human realm had blown the circuits in his stuff. I saw the fireball in my classroom. He threw his back pack to the grown swearing. He broke down in tears because he was out of ideas. What he didn't know was that Tentomon was electric. Once he realized that Tentomon woke up, but Tentomon was almost too late because John was being squeezed to death by that stupid guppy. Tentomon was so alarmed by seadramon. "I am coming John," he yelled and then all of the sudden Tentomon digivoled. "TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ........" he yelled as the digivice made that screech as is usually did again "KABUTERRIMON!". Kabuterrimon looked enraged. He attacked Seadramon, "ELECTRO-SHOCKER!" Kabuterrimon knock Seadramon out cold. But John was thrown into the icy water. Kabuterrimon went right after him. But once John was brought up from the ice cold water he was frozen and probably came down with hypothermia. Kabuterrimon turned into Tentomon again and then found John's bag. John had an emergency blanket and a Jacket in there. Tentomon made a fire and then after a couple hors John woke up. "John I am so glad you are okay," Tentomon said. Then John replied "Me too Tentomon, me too.  
  



	3. Biyomon Part 1

John's Recap   
It was really cold and Veronica and I got in a fight after the four of us split up. We went our own ways. Now we are all split up! I went with Motimon to a forest and we ended up at the ocean. Lucky for me Motimon is a great pal, he digivolved to Tentomon to try and save me when that mad guppy Seadramon showed up for a surprise attack. Looks like he was in for it. I got thrown into the water which was freezing cold. I got rescued by Kabuterrimon, who is the digivolved form of Tentomon. He really made a shocking ending!  
Recap Over  
Veronica and Yokomon were off on their own now since the fight. Veronica was very tired from walking for miles. Yokomon was also tired, and hungry. "Veronica, when are we going to stop and eat," Yokomon complained. "Soon Yoko," she said. Yoko was her nickname for Yokomon. "I think I have some food in my bag.," Veronica said. "We can't sit down, it's too wet," she said. Veronica and Yokomon walked a little longer until the grass dried out a little from the sunlight. It suddenly became very hot on the sand. The sand dried quickly, just in time for Veronica to collapse onto the sand and almost Yokomon. "WATCH IT," Yokomon screamed. "Oh, sorry" she said. Veronica almost squished Yokomon.  
Veronica Pulled out some food from her bag. She had some chips, granola bars and some Spaghetti-O's. She had no fire and she did have a little bread, water and a few matches. They found wood in the desert. They started a fire but there was no pots to cook the spaghetti in or a can opener. Veronica and Yokomon just polished off the food in no time at all.  
By then is was sun set and they were very tired. Veronica dozed off in an instant, but Yokomon knew something was wrong. The desert was very barren as usual, but too usual. Yokomon usually sees some tumbleweeds and sometimes Gekomon at night. Well she saw Gekomon allot usually. Finally she saw them, the Gekomon, they looked terrified. "What's wrong," she asked the first Gekomon she saw. "It's coming, it's coming," the funny little Gekomon said. Yokomon wondered 'what's coming' she kept thinking 'is it good or is it bad?' Yokomon did not know. Finally she heard a large rumbling and it came. A large digimon with ugly wings came out. He was Devimon. As you have heard with past digidestined Devimon was only a test for them to prove them worthy.  
Devimon was different now. Harder attacks for them. What Veronica didn't know was that Yokomon was Sora's digimon from a couple years ago. Yokomon knew that Devimon was easily defeated by Patamon. Yokomon woke Veronica up who was weary and dazed from sleeping. Once she noticed Devimon she screamed. Yokomon wanted to protect her but Veronica was already dodging Devimon while he was using his new attack called "Nightmare Breath". Veronica was not able to dodge this one. On shot and she went out cold. Her body went limp.  
Yokomon didn't know what to do, but she wanted to help Veronica. She felt odd and then.........  
"YOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ........" the digivices hummed "BIYOMON". Biyomon used her Spiral Twister on Devimon. He didn't even flinch. The attack didn't work. Biyomon took Veronica over to another spot where she would be safe. Then......  
" BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO BIRDRAMON!" Birdramon came out and used her Meteor Wing on that evil rat Devimon. It hit him and he fell but not for long. "NIGHTMARE BREATH," he yelled. Birdramon used her new attack "WING SHEILD," she yelled! Birdramon avoided that attack. Then she used her other new attack "FIRE CYCLONE" It hit Devimon with an explosion. He fell back. He was hurt that is all you could tell. He bounced back and used his new attack called "WHIP OF THE SHADOW" He whipped Birdramon real bad. Birdramon De-Digivolved. Devimon was even harder to beat now. "He won't stop," said Biyomon.   
  
With Veronica in a state of shock and Biyomon unable to fight what will happen next time.   
  



	4. Biyomon Part 2

As soon as Veronica started to come to, Biyomon suddenly felt panic set in. Veronica was hurt and she couldn't do anything about it. "Veronica, we must move or else we will be in huge trouble!" Biyomon said! Strait after she said this. Devimon yelled in pain from the recoil, power surged trough her and she burst with light.  
Veronica got up and said "I'm better Biyomon, I am healed," she looked at Biyomon who was gleaming with light, "me too"! The land flashed with light as Veronica and Biyomon disappeared from harm's way!   
Meanwhile Evan, Liz, and John saw the light!  
****  
Biyomon and Veronica were transported to a temple!  
  
  



	5. Kuwagamon Encounter

Notice that this story will be the start of a little language nothing worse than the word crap.  
Veronica's Recap  
Biyomon and I ran into Devimon, a very evil digimon! Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon but Devimon was too strong! We really need to get the group together!  
I was transported to a temple sorta like the one I saw when we first got here!  
Veronica's Recap is Over  
Liz and Tyrannadollmon were sitting on the beach eating the food Liz had packed before camp ended for there trip to the Digiworld! "Oh I want to go somewhere else I'm so sick of beaches," she complained, "let's go explore the forest or the ancient ruins over there"!  
Unfortunately they decided to camp out on the beach for the night and were not interested in running off for the reason that they might see another one of their friends around somewhere! "Let's go" Liz said. "What if there are evil digimon around?" Tyrannadollmon said. "So what, I'm interested in this place I need to explore and find out things," Liz answered! So they went off into the distance to the temple.  
What they didn't know was that a very hungry Kuwagamon was lurking behind them!  
"Wow, those ruins are farther than I thought," Liz said. "It's far but we can get there if we move faster!" she said. "Why don't we rest," Tyrannadollmon said, "didn't you say you hurt your knee the other day?" the pink dinosaur complained. "It's better now and I don't need you advice on my knee and my gym teacher said it was from growing!" Liz replied. While climbing the mud covered cliff Liz pulled a root and it broke off. "AHHHHHHHH" she yelled. Tyrannadollmon was fast to move and caught her! "Liz this isn't the best time but don't look down!" Tyrannadollmon said! "HOLY CRAP!" Liz screamed! There was a huge Kuwagamon below. Tyrannadollmon lost his grip and Liz fell toward the Kuwagamon and as it almost tore Liz apart Tyrannadollmon flashed with light. "TYRANNADOLLMON DIGIVOLVE TO......... TYRANNAMON!"  
"Tyrannamon help!" Liz yelled! "Flame Blast!" and Tyrannamon blasted the Kuwagamon. Then Kuwagamon attacked back except it tried it slice at Tyrannamon this time. By that time Liz fell to the ground. Watching the two large digimon fighting when all of the sudden a third digimon appeared. It was Birdramon! "Liz, Liz!" Veronica yelled, "Are you okay?" she asked. "Hi Veronica! Liz said.  
"Meteor Wing" Birdramon yelled and Kuwagamon took a hit that knocked him down. Then the Kuwagamon de-digivolved into a Kunemon. Then Birdramon went back to Biyomon and Tyrannamon went back to Tyrannamon. "Why did that Kuwagamon go back to being a Kunemon, it's just not right unless," Biyomon said and a Blue and Silver haired boy with red eyes walked out. "Kunemon you really need to stop getting into fights, I should sign you up for an anger management class for you," the boy said. "Oh, hi!" he said to the girls and their digimon. "I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Xris from the U.S.A. but I was on Japanese Student Exchange and I'm in gr.9 so I don't go to the same school as you. But I saw you two at the camp!" Xris said. "Come to think of it you and another boy stood out cause you both have blue hair!" Veronica said. "I'm in the same class at Odaiba middle school, his name is Dimitri," Liz said. "Well, I found some cool tags on chains," Xris said and held up four tags for crests. "Can we have some?" Liz said. As the Xris nodded his head the girls grabbed the tags and put them around their heads. "I wonder what their for" Veronica said! "Me too," Xris said too. "Sorry about the fight I guess Kunemon here hasn't learned who is friend or foe." Xris said!  
"What's that buzzing Liz?" said Veronica. The perimeter got windy all of a sudden! Kabuterimon appeared with John riding it. "Howdy Y'all" John yelled when Kaberterimon landed and went back to Tentomon. "Hi! John, I know you from camp, remember the soccer game! Sorry about kicking you" Xris said "Well I didn't expect you Xris!" John said. "Veronica where did you get that tag and Xris and Liz too!" John said "Here I had two extra and I know where to get more!" he said "John have you seen Evan?" Liz asked "Tentomon said he saw two boys," John said. "Yes I did and one was Evan and the other was Lance, not only did I see them I saw a girl with long brown hair and another one with black hair with braids!" Tentomon replied. "Amy" said Veronica "And Kim" said Liz.  
"Well I better get some more tags," Xris said. "We will need four more!" he said. "But there is only four of us plus Evan we will have one extra" Biyomon said. "Yeah but I had a buddy with me" Xris said, "His name is Edge!" he said again. "So that's Evan, Amy, Kim, Edge and Lance!" Tyrannadollmon said. "Tentomon, how do you know Lance?" Kunemon said. "Well I talked to him when I was Motimon before I met John and he...." Tentomon stopped. "You know Lance and you didn't tell me!!!!!" John was almost in a screaming voice.   
"Hey Xris!" another boy said, "It's me Edge!". "Great, here's your tag!" Xris said. "We will have an extra tag so if we meet up with another kid. Now there is the bumch of us... huh," Xris stopped. "Did any of you guys hear something?" Xris said. "Hey Guys!!" Evan was running out of the Forst with Lance and their digimon Ghostmon and Hawkmon.  
"Devimon's Coming and he's not at a champion level! He's an Ultimate and he's strong!!!"  
  



	6. Fladramon's Fire

End Flashback "Devimon's Coming and he's not at a champion level! He's an Ultimate and he's strong!!!" Evan Yelled  
Xris's Recap  
Liz was exploring around this ancient temple when my Kunemon digivolved and started fighting! I came out and we had a truce. Then everyone else showed up. I had some tags and gave them to Veronica and the others. Now it looks like we better go and get the rest of the crest. Evan and Lance showed up and they were in a hurry. Devimon was coming and it doesn't look all that good!  
End of Recap  
"You guys, You guys!!" Lance yelled, everyone froze. "What now Lance" Veronica yelled. "We might have lost Devimon, but he could be coming, we don't know!" he said in a panicky voice. "Umm... Lance I know a place where we can find something that might be helpful and it's a good hiding place!" Xris said. "OK then lets go!" Lance said.   
The kids wandered off in the direction of the tag cave.  
"This is it!" Edge proclaimed "the cave". "Nice hiding spot Edge" Evan yelled with an irritated voice. "You guys come over here" Xris said giving the tag less kids their tags. "Sweet" said Evan. "What do ya think these do?!?!?!" he said. Evan wasn't in a good mood. Ever since the kids split up he met up with Amy and Kim. They didn't want to go with Evan. He was mad because he said that he would meet up with the others real soon. After the two girls left he spotted Lance in a real mess and he helped him. He was also worried that something bad might happen to them. No that he liked them or anything.  
"Evan, come here" Liz yelled as she pointed down a narrow passage. Hawkmon and Tyrannadollmon were waiting there for him. The corridor was lit by a single torch and Hawkmon started down to where Liz and her digimon where standing. On the wall there was a large picture of some thing strange shape. Then his tag started to glow a very bright red. The picture started coming out of the wall. The kids and their digimon cried out in fear because they thought that the slab would fall on them. The picture shrunk and it turned into a little crest on his tag. Then Evan remembered that his digivice was the same red and had a picture on it. Evan unhooked his digivice from his belt and looked at the picture on it, it was the same on the crest too. Liz hooked her digivice from her backpack which she put there cause she didn't have pockets. Her digivice was green and her crest symbol was a pine tree, cloud and the sun. "Evan wanna see the other digivices and look at the symbols," Liz asked. "Sure" he replied. They ran out of the cave and no one was to be seen.   
"You guys come out, NOW!!!!" Liz yelled in an angry yet serious voice. "Are you guys OK," a digimon came out of a tunnel and it was V-mon. "Where are the others V-mon?" Evan asked. "Devimon got them. He wants their digivices. Edge is here and he collected the digivices." V-mon said in a scared voice. Edge walked out "I'm OK" he said. "Edge can I see your digivice" Evan said. Edge pulled up on pant leg and it revealed an orange digivice with a strange design on it. "I don't know where Devimon took the others" V-mon said. Veronica, John, Kunemon, and Ghostmon came out of a tunnel. "Oh I forgot to tell you these guys hid with us!" V-mon said. "Why don't we go search for the others" Liz said "They couldn't get all that far!". "Yeah, good point the abductors couldn't have gotten all that far anyways!" Kunemon said. "Yeah you think that 'cause your so small!" Liz said and started laughing. "No, Liz, they were smaller than me" Kunemon said. Liz laughed even harder! "No seriously Liz, they did have a big Monochromon with them!" Kunemon said. "What's a Monochromon," Liz said.   
"You'll find out soon enough!" V-mon said.  
****  
"Lance, anyone else," Xris yelled. "Are you guys here" then a light flashed on. Lance, Biyomon, and Tentomon were in the background. With green monsters all around. "OH MY GOD!!! WHAT ARE THOSE!!!!" Xris yelled. "We're Numemon, we live down in these sewers!" the biggest one said. "Dude, Can you bring us to the cave," Lance said. "No way kid your staying down here with us" the big one said.  
****  
"Hey Tyrannadollmon, time to digivolve" Liz yelled. "Tyrannadollmon digivolve to..... Tyrannamon". "Climb on my back," and the kids listened to Tyrannamon and climbed on. "We'll get there fast" Liz said. And away they went.  
As soon as you knew it they were at a watery place. When all of a sudden some small green monsters came out! "We're Numemon and we got your friends Digi Dorks!" the green and purple sludge pile screamed. "Oh and we have a present for you Numemon" Liz said, "Tyrannamon GO!!!!" she yelled. "FIRE BREATH!" the Numemon ran off. "Well we got a present too!" it said under its breath "and his name is SNIMON!!!!" the slime said. "Yo dude did he say Snimon or Simon" Evan said. "Sounded like Simon" John said. "No you two are so dense! He said Snimon!" Veronica clearly pointed out. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGG!!" there was a load rumble and Snimon burst out of the ground followed by the Numemon and Monochromon. Then the others. "Liz there are your Monochromon!" said V-mon. "Tyrannamon go for Snimon!" Liz yelled out the command. Tyrannamon sent a couple fire blasts towards the large Scyther like creature.  
"He didn't even flinch!" Evan said. "Veronica" Biyomon yelled "John" Tentomon yelled. The two digimon flew out of the Numemons site. "Biyomon digivolve to..... Birdramon" "Tentomon digivolve to..... Kabuterimon!" The two creatures went over to Snimon and attacked. "They don't even hurt him!" Veronica yelled. "Yo Kabuterimon, over here" John said, Kabuterimon left the fight for John. "Lets go get the others" John said. They went over and got Xris and Lance. "OK, Kabuterimon go fight!" John said.  
"Kunemon digivolve to...... Kuwagamon" the big bug went over to Snimon. "TWIN SICKELS!" and Snimon shot them to all the fighting digimon. They went back to being, Motimon, Yokomon, Squeekmon, and Tymon. "Oh perfect now we have in-training digimon," Liz said.   
"Hey V-mon your well rested how 'bout you digivolve!" Edge said. "I tried to when we met up with Devimon, don't you think it's weird how 4 champions couldn't bring down one Snimon who is a champion," V-mon said. "Don't change the subject, you have to digivolve," Edge said. "You don't see Evan forcing Hawkmon to digivolve!!!" he said.  
"That's cause Evan is a coward and.... Well he's just not helping the team!" Edge said.  
"Your not helping either! With you bossing me around like this I'll never digivolve!" V-mon said. "Ever since you were Chibimon you were like this, stubborn and I think you just to much of a wuss and you just don't want to digivolve!" Edge said angrily. " I think your the stubborn one. You always boss me around, maybe I got the wrong digidestined!" V-mon said as he walked off.  
Edge was upset now. It kept going through his head 'maybe I got the wrong digidestined!'. "Was I really that mean" he said to himself. "he has to digivolve some day!". Edge walked off. Then all of a sudden Snimon flew out in front of him. "TWIN SICKLES!!!!" barbs flew at Edge and he dodged them all. "TWIN SICKLES!" more flew at him but he wasn't quick enough them he heard "V-mon HEAD!" and the sickles exploded. "V-mon, you came back," yelled Edge. "I realized that when he shot the attack at you I couldn't help myself, I had to protect you, I am your digimon" V-mon said. The two hugged and then Snimon sent another shot "TWIN SICKLES!".   
"THIS IS IT!!!! V-MON DIGIVOLVE TO.... FLADRAMON!!!! Rocket Fire!" he shot a rocket at the insectoid digimon. Snimon evaporated into nothing. "We did it!" Edge said. "Looks like were out of here!!!" the Numemon and Monochromon were out of there way in two seconds. Fladramon turned into V-mon and then V-mon gave Edge thumbs up and fainted. "Boy! He's really tired" John said.  
"Edge!!! Edge!!! It's me Amy and Kim is with me!" the girls ran out of the forest with their digimon Gatomon and Floramon.  
  



	7. Evan's Trouble

Edge's Re-cap  
OK! Listen up, last time we were running from Devimon and then the next thing you know it we were in a cave. Evan, Hawkmon, Tyrannodollmon and Liz went off exploring the caverns and Evan found his crest. When they got out of the old cave they realized half of us were kidnapped by the Numemon Army and their lackeys! V-mon and I had some trouble but it worked out and he digivolved into Fladramon and saved us from the super strong Snimon.  
Edge's Re-cap is done  
  
Evan was sitting under a tree with Hawkmon as the others were swimming at the beach. It was a hot day but Evan knew something was wrong but he just wasn't feeling well. He was upset that Hawkmon wouldn't digivolve to his next level. He was also wondering about the digivices as much as Liz and the other kids.   
* * * *  
"Oh this humidity is horrible for my hair!" Amy said. Her hair was one huge afro and it was one site for the other kids. "Let's go to the Disco Amy!" Lance said, joking around. "Very funny," Amy said sarcastically as she dove off the cliff into the water, which brought her hair to its normal state, long and straight!  
  
Liz on the other hand was wondering about the food, with her goggles around her neck and long hair down she was going through her tote bag looking for stuff. She didn't have much and her and Tymon were hungry. Since there was only chips and some water she just left it and went swimming.  
  
Veronica was playing in the waves with Yokomon, even thought Yokomon couldn't swim. "Yokomon, isn't this weather beautiful!" she said. "Indeed Veronica, the sky is wonderful. Sky," Yokomon looked up. "Sky in Japanese is Sora, and I miss her." Yokomon said. "Well you should see her soon enough," Veronica said smiling. The two were suddenly swept up in a wave and sent hurling to shore.  
  
"Do you think Devimon would leave us alone if we just left the Island Kunemon?" Xris said. "Indeed not! He would search Hell's Half Acre just to seek and destroy!" Kunemon said. "You just swore! Where'd you learn that!?!?!" Xris said. "From you!" Kunemon said. "Why I never..... OH yeah!" Xris said.  
  
Motimon and John were swimming when "MOTIMON DIGIVOLVE TO TENTOMON!". "YOU DIGIVOLVED!" John yelled. "Yes it must have been that food!" Tentomon said. "Good your gonna need that energy!" John said. "But now I'm hungry," Tentomon said, "and I...." he said. "What, what is it?" John said. "Well this might sound strange but I miss Koushiro." Tentomon said  
  
Lance, done with bothering Amy was jumping into the water. Candlemon was doing the opposite. Being a fiery digimon he couldn't swim. Once Lance was done swimming he was working on the digidestined shelter with Edge. They needed the shelter because they planned on resting.  
  
Edge and V-mon were also working on the base of the shelter. It was large and they needed alot of wood. "Edge, I'm tired and hungry!" V-mon said. "Go to Liz, she has the food," Edge said. V-mon walked over to Liz who gave him food. "Were never gonna get this done!" said Edge.  
  
"Floramon, where are you, I told you to be careful! The waves are huge, I might be a good swimmer but the waves are really strong!" Kim said. Floramon popped up from the water. "Betcha can't catch me!" Floramon said. Then a huge wave came! "AHHH!" the two screamed. Everyone stared down.   
  
"Biyomon digivolve to.... BIRDRAMON!" Birdramon came and picked up the two. "Hey Hawkmon how come you didn't do that," Evan said. "Because I haven't been able to digivolve!" Hawkmon said. "Well you should, most of the other digimon have, I'm the leader and the leader always go first!" Evan said. "I bet you I can think of at least one leader who didn't go first!" said Hawkmon! "Oh yeah, who!?!?!" yelled Evan. "OK. let me think," said Hawkmon. "Now, say it now!" yelled Evan. "Don't boss me around Mr. Shumaker," said Hawkmon. "My name is Evan," Evan yelled. "Evan quit bossing Hawkmon around," Edge said.  
  
"Look who's talking," said Evan. "Mr. Hotshot! You were bossing V-mon around," Evan yelled. He threw a punch at Edge. V-mon jumped in front and took the blow in the stomach. "That hurt!" V-mon yelled. "You guys break it up," said Kim running up to the two with Liz behind her. "Look who's here, Afro Girl and Goggle Head," Evan said. "Don't call us names, haven't you heard of a brush," said Liz and Kim. "Really," said Edge. "Look at you Kim, your hair went out of control too!" Evan said and then Kim said "By the Way my hair is normal now!".  
  
Evan stormed off. "He's disgruntled now!" Liz said laughing. "Don't laugh Liz," said Hawkmon running off after his companion. "Evan please don't bother them, they were just trying to help!" he said. "Well Liz doesn't like being bothered when she is upset!" Evan yelled. "Well I don't want to complain, Liz won't be the first kid to figure out how to work the digivice." Evan said smiling. He picked up his digivice and looked at the gray digital screen. On it said: Communicate  
TIME  
Track  
  
Evan pressed the button nearest to "Communicate". Evan looked at the screen and pressed the button nearest to "Video Phone". He heard yelling and roaring on the other end. "HELP!!!" he heard a boy probably older than him yelling. "Yo, who are you," Evan said. "Uh... Aaron, but everyone calls be Kenji Kotaro!" the boy said. "Hey! Your that kid that writes all those funny fics!" said Evan! "Yeah, enough about that, my Frigimon is out of control and attacking me!!!!!!!" Kenji said.  
  
Evan was running though the bush and he came out on a cliff with Hawkmon and they saw them. Kenji was out on the beach. "AHHHHHH! I don't wanna fight!" he yelled to the mad monster. Evan and Hawkmon ran down off the sloping cliff. Occasionally falling and rolling. "Hey Kenji!" Evan yelled. "OH MY GOD! I never thought I'd actually meet you!" Evan said with a bright face. "SUB ZERO ICE PUNCH!" Frigimon yelled. "Look out Evan!" Kenji said. Frigimon slammed his fist between the boys and Hawkmon.  
  
Suddenly Frigimon looked at Evan and grimaced. He stopped. And said "Your another one of those digidestined brats!" Frigimon said. "SUB ZERO ICE PUNCH," he cried. "AHHHHHHH!" Evan yelled, stunned with fear. "Hawkmon, HEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!" Evan cried with fear. Hawkmon didn't stand there and stare. He just ran. "Evan I'm coming," he yelled. Then the area was engulfed in light. Even the chosen children at the other beach saw it. "HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO....... HOLSMON!!!!!" he said. Holsmon jumped out and hit Frigimon just before he could even hit Evan. "RED SUN!" Holsmon yelled. Everything turned red. Finally Frigimon yelled out loud. A black gear came out of his back and disintegrated!  
  
Frigimon went back to being Frostymon and Holsmon became Hawkmon again. "Thank you Evan," said Kenji. "Your welcome," Evan said looking at the unconscious digimon lying on the ground. Suddenly the other chosen children came running down the hill. Xris was leading holding the chest with all of the tags. "Well here is another kid," Xris said handing Kenji a tag. "Well lets move on," he said. "Ummm...... Xris, and even you Liz. I'd like you to meet some who is probably familiar to you, this dude is Kenji Kotaro!" Evan said. "OH MY GOD!" Liz said. "I love your fics! You might have met me too! I'm Phantomon!!!!" said Liz with bright eyes. Kenji looked flattered. "Phantomon!" Evan and Lance said. "What haven't you met me?" Liz said. "I'm Techno Wizardmon!" Evan said. "I'm Zero_Unit!" said Evan. "Hey! What do you know! I'm King_of_da_magikarp!" Xris said. "Well what do you know! We've all met on the Internet!" said Liz. "Umm... Liz," Veronica said. "I'm Cutiemon,"! "Everyone looked at Veronica with surprised looks. They all ran up and shook her hands.  
  
"I would like to introduce myself!" Kim said. "I'm Puppetmon!" she said. The other kids were also from the net. Edge was "Disco Myotismon", and Amy was "Gatogirl". "Well since there are so many of us," John said "We should split up into groups. After all there are probably more of us to come!" "Yeah really!" Liz said. "We found Kenji...." she was cut off by Kenji. "Uhh... Can you guys just call me Aaron" Aaron said. "OK!" they all said in unison!  
"Ok! Group one is John and Kim. Group two is Lance, Amy, Liz, Veronica. Group three is Evan, Edge, Xris!" Aaron said. "And I'll go with John and Kim!" he said.  
They all split up. Now what new things will they discover.  
  
Narration  
The kids were so surprised that they were really all kids. They also decided that the reason they were the Digi Destined was because they had all met over the Internet. But they don't know why they really were digidestined. You will find out at the end of their journey to save the digital world!  
  



	8. MARCHING FISHES!

Author's Note: Just to let you know, I decided to say your nick names cause I thought it would be cool to do that. Well that's just me. I hope y'all don't mind. BTW Kenji is one of my favourite authors. I'm looking forward to "A Very Strange Summer IV"!!!!!   
  
**Evan's Re-Cap**  
We were at the beach. I got mad at Hawkmon because he wouldn't digivolve because, John's, Xris' and everyone else's digimon had digivolved to their next level. I started yelling at Hawkmon and all the others. We went off on our own. I found out how to work the digivice and found one of my favourite authors, Kenji Kotaro out with his Frigimon who had a black gear in him. It had to do with Devimon, obviously! He wanted us though call him Aaron so that's what his name is. We also found out that the others were kids from the net! Well except for John, he's Liz's friend. And Lance was our favourite wizards, Techno Wizardmon (TW)  
  
**Re-Cap Over**  
After the camp out John, Aaron and Kim left first. It was five o'clock in the morning. "Early bird catches the worm," Kim said as they left the campgrounds. Kim and Floramon, Aaron and Frostymon and John and Tentomon. Nobody but them were up. The decided to walk through the forests to get some where. "Kim isn't it a little too early to leave!" said a drowsy Floramon. "Of course not! We have alot of ground to cover so we have a better chance of finding more kids!" Kim said smiling.  
  
"Tentomon," said Frostymon, "do you like getting up really early?". "Yes," he said, "but John sure doesn't. Koushiro didn't do that" Tentomon looked sad. "Who's Koushiro?" said Frostymon. "My last digidestined." Tentomon replied. "There were more digidestined before!?!?!?!" Frostymon yelled waking up John and Aaron who were walking asleep. "Now I remember!" said Frostymon, "I carried a boy named Taichi and his Agumon when I was Frigimon!" he said in a happy voice. "You know Taichi!" said Aaron, "cool!!!!!!" said Aaron. Tentomon and Frostymon sweatdropped.  
  
"Ken..... I mean Aaron have you seen any other digidestined kids like us?" said Kim. "Well, I was with this one boy named G.D.," said Aaron. "Well why isn't he here!!!!" said Kim, looking mad. "Well he was with me. We were fighting Devimon. His digimon was a ghost called Bakemon. He was nice kid until he met Devimon. When his rookie DemiDevimon digivolved Devimon knew G.D. could be evil! He gave him a crest, it was the crest of Evil." Aaron said. "So there's an evil kid!" said Kim, "didn't you tell Evan?" said Kim again, while the kids were walking. "No. I was too excited to meet you guys! But I didn't follow them. I met up with two kids named Phiré and Drusilla," Aaron said in a shameful voice. "Well what happened," said John and Tentomon. "Well Devimon met them. He also gave them their crests. Which were the right ones. Devimon said that G.D.'s was his own doing. Drusilla and Phiré's were their original ones. Spirit and Necromancy. Their digimon looked like they didn't like the idea. Devimon put something into their digimon's backs. I met a another boy the next day, Dimitri. His crest was real too. It was silence," said Aaron. "Umm... Aaron I know Dimitri," said Kim. He doesn't like evil things. He's shy and doesn't talk but he's a nice kid".  
  
"Well, what we have to destroy G.D., Drusilla, Phiré and Dimitri?" said John. "We should really concentrate on finding other kids before Devimon does!!!" Frostymon said. "Good idea" Floramon said in a kawaii voice. "By the way Aaron," John said. "Isn't necromancy something to do with communicating with the dead?" John said. "Yeah!" said Aaron pulling out his pocket dictionary and looked up the word. He told John the meaning. "Suggoi!" said John.  
  
The kids walked for another two hours hoping to find someone. By that time it was around ten o'clock in the morning. The kids finally came out to an opening. They were hungry because they were walking all morning. They had built a fire back at the camp and ate some food that could be cooked. John pulled out some stuff from his bag for himself and some food that Tentomon liked that was found in the woods only. Kenji didn't have bag but he had a telescope in his pocket like Taichi. He looked around off the cliff but didn't look behind him into the forest.  
  
What they didn't notice was that the Numemon army and the Monochromon were behind them. "Hey, I give up, there's nothing but rocks, water and beaches. And why do we always end up at beaches or on a high cliff!" said Aaron. "Let me see that," said John. He looked out and saw some thing on a raft. He didn't tell the others but in his bag he had a gun and some bullets. "Is that a gun John," Kim said worried. "Your not gonna cannibalize us," said Aaron. John didn't answer he just loaded his gun. He pointed it off the cliff and shot towards the water. The water exploded in a burst. Then the people on the raft came up to the shore. "See I was just telling them we were here, and this is a flare gun," said John. "Tonight we can have fire works!" said John. "You know what John, we can even warn other peeps that we are here!" said Kim. "Yeah," said a Numemon. "THE NUMEMON ARMY!" said John, Kim, Tentomon, and Floramon! "Who are they!?!?!" Aaron said looking surprised.  
  
"Listen you little brats, hand over the digivices and your tags!" the lead Numemon said. "Never!" said Aaron. Kim and John and the digimon looked at Aaron with small eyes sweatdropping like crazy. The kids and the digimon ran off so fast to get to the kid. "GET EM MONOCHROMON!!!!!!!!!!!" the lead Numemon yelled. The digimon were to weak to digivolve. They hadn't eaten. The kids were famished too. When they got to the bottom the boy and his digimon were there.  
  
"Hey!!" yelled John. "Yo, waaasssuuupp!" said the kids. "Cut the funny talk man!" said Kim. "Well I might as well introduce myself," said the boy. "I'm P.T.," he said. "And what do the initials stand for," said John? "Well they don't really have a meaning, my friends gave it to me. I don't like my name so I won't say it!" said P.T. "Fine with us," the kids and their digimon said.   
  
"There you sstupid kids are!! Get 'em" said the lead Numemon. "I've about had it with these idiots!" John said. "Tentomon get em!" he yelled. "SUPER SHOCKER!" yelled Tentomon! Tentomon deleted some Numemon. But then one of the three Monochromon head-butted him back to Motimon. "Motimon!!" John screamed as he caught Motimon. "Floramon go!" Kim yelled. "Rain of Pollen!" Floramon screamed. "That won't hurt the Monochromon, they aren't affected by vegetation types! HAHAHA!" laughed the head Numemon. "Wow! This place is really discombobulated!" said John. "Huh? Discom, what!?!" said Aaron. "Well it means this is messed up! If we are the heroes then we should be able to kick their butts!" John yelled!  
  
"Hand over the digivices and then there will be peace." said the head Numemon. Then P.T. held out his digivice which was brown. "Bukamon, do your stuff!" P.T. said. His digivice glowed and then "BUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TO.... GOMAMON!" yelled Gomamon. The kids ran up on the cliff that over looked the ocean. "Go Monochromon!" yelled all the Numemon. "Uh Oh!!!!!" yelled all of the kids. "VOLCANIC STRIKE!" yelled all three Monochromon. They shot the ground under their feet and the kids fell into the water below!   
  
"MARCHING FISHES!" yelled Gomamon. A barrier of fish supported them from falling into the cold water. Gomamon then had the fish lead them to shore where they landed. Then the Monochromon came down. "OK Gomamon! Let's get 'em!" yelled P.T.!  
"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...... IKAKUMON!" and then the Monochromon started his attack! "VOLCANIC..." the Monochromon was cut off by Ikakumon "HARPOON TORPEDO!" three torpedoes went straight for the Monochromon and they exploded into bits of data. The Monochromon were deleted! "HOORAY!!!" yelled all the kids and the digimon. Ikakumon went back to Gomamon. "You did it Gomamon!" yelled P.T. "Heheh! Yeah!" said Gomamon laughing.   
  
"You kids think your so tough! Well here's some one who will need more than some loser digimon to stop it!" yelled the Numemon cruelly. Suddenly a Seadramon popped out of nowhere! "It's not the same!" yelled John! "Seadramon isn't red!" he yelled. "Of course I'm not," yelled Seadramon! "I'm a MegaSeadramon!" he laughed. "HAHAHA!" then the Numemon brought a hostage out. "Oh! And here's someone who you might find handy. He's complete with crest, tag, and digivice!" said the Numemon. "Hi. I'm Garrod," he said. "Can you please help me turn this evil guy back into Crabmon!" he said. "Sure," said Kim and Aaron.  
  
"Well lets see...." said John. "Lets hold the Digivices out like this and," he said that and all the kids held out their digivices in unison. John's was blue, Kim's purple, P.T.'s was brown, Aaron's was dark blue and Garrod's was green. They then held the digivices out facing MegaSeadramon and they shot them. The colours wrapped around MegaSeadramon and then he went back to Crabmon. Then Garrod ran over to him and grabbed the falling crab. "We did it!" they all yelled. "You kids might have won this time but now you shall feel our wrath!" yelled the Numemon. "You guys couldn't scare a scaredy cat!" yelled Frostymon. "Yeah!" said the other digimon together. "MOTIMON DIGIVOLVE TO..... TENTOMON!". The the digimon lined up ready to fight!  
  
The digimon got into striking position. Then they attacked! "SUPER SHOCKER!" yelled Tentomon. "RAIN OF POLLEN!" yelled Floramon. "ICE KICK!" yelled Frostymon. "MARCHING FISHES!" yelled Gomamon. "SCISSOR MAGIC!" yelled Crabmon. The digimon attacked but the Numemon had an attack too. "NUME SLUDGE!" they all yelled and then the sludge deleted the attacks! "You thing you stupid rookies can beat an army of champions like US!" yelled the head Numemon.  
  



	9. Floramon

**Kim's Re-cap**  
We left camp really early! Then we ran into the Numemon army. Which I might add is really annoying! We met a kid named P.T. although he wouldn't tell us what his initials mean! He was nice. The Monochromon knocked us off a cliff and we were falling into really cold water when P.T.'s Bukamon evolved into Gomamon! He used his marching fishes attack to stop us from falling into the water. Then he evolved into Ikakumon and destroyed the Monochromon. Then the Numemon handed over a boy to us. But his MegaSeadramon was really mean and attacked us because he had a black gear in him. We used our digivices to destroy the black gear and turned MegaSeadramon back into Crabmon. Garrod also had his crest like Evan!  
**Re-Cap Over**  
  
"NUME SLUDGE!" all the Numemon attacked the kids again. They ran for their lives. "OK you guys it's time to DIGIVOLVE!" yelled John. "You said it!" said Tentomon. "TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...... KABUTERIMON!" "FROSTYMON DIGIVOLVE TO..... FRIGIMON!" "CRABMON DIGIVOLVE TO..... SEADRAMON!" "GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO.... IKAKUMON" they all yelled. The champion digimon all attacked but then......  
  
"I guess I've found you digidestined!" yelled a voice. Then Devimon shot up out of the woods. He did one of his new attacks. "You guys this doesn't look good!" yelled Garrod. "OK Seadramon your gonna have to digivolve one more time!" yelled Garrod. Garrod's digivice went a darker green.... "SEADRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO......." he yelled but stopped because Devimon was attacking! "WHIP OF THE SHADOW!" Devimon yelled whipping each of the children's digimon. But they had one in reserve that Devimon didn't know about. "Looks like I win!" Devimon yelled. "Hey Kim? Do you want me to digivolve" said Floramon. "No Floramon lets wait until Devimon leaves." Kim whispered.  
  
"Numemon Army," Devimon said, "You serve me well," he yelled. "Yesh mashter!" said one of the Numemon. Devimon then left. "OK your turn Floramon!" Kim yelled. "PUMMEL THOSE NUMEMON!" Kim cried!!! "You got it!!!!!" Floramon yelled! "FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO....... KIWIMON!!!!!" Kiwimon got into striking position. "Do your Stuff!" yelled Kim. "PUMMEL PECK" yelled Kiwimon. "Good play on words!" Kim said. "Yeah you said 'PUMMEL THOSE NUMEMON!'" said John in Kim's voice. "Very funny John!" said Kim.   
  
Meanwhile Kiwimon had destroyed half of the Numemon when they started to fight back. "Nume Sludge" yelled the Numemon. "PUMMEL PECK!" Kiwimon yelled and killed a whole bunch of the Numemon! "Now I must destroy the leader," said Kiwimon and ran off. "Kiwimon! Where are you going?" said Kim. "Climb on Kim, we must find the leader of the Numemon!" said Kiwimon. "All right!" said Kim. She had some trouble getting on the large kiwi bird.   
  
* * * *   
  
"I sherve you mashter," the leader of the Numemon said to a large Andromon. "Numemon, I know where the crest of Truth is, it belongs to the girl Kim, but I won't reveal it to anyone, not even you, possibly Devimon, but never you," said Andromon. "You shtupid android, Devimon ish gonna have your head," yelled the head Numemon. "So what, Devimon doesn't have control over me, I'm not even giving the location away to that girl Kim either!" yelled Andromon!  
  
"Kiwimon, who about you just pummel that Numemon right now," said Kim. "Yeah, but what if Andromon is evil, after all he doesn't seem to like you!" said Kiwimon. "Good point, but I'll find my crest," said Kim. "But I guess I'll destroy him!" said Kiwimon. "That's my pal," said Kim. "Get him!" she yelled. Andromon and Numemon looked at them. "PUMMEL PECK!" yelled Kiwimon, "Kiwimon!" yelled Andromon, the attack hit the Numemon and deleted him.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Look at all the Numemon," said Aaron. "They're being deleted," said Frostymon. "You know, your pretty useful!" said Aaron. "Yeah! I'm pretty smart!" one by one the Numemon were deleted as the boys watched them. "Yo, John where's Kim?" said Aaron. "Good question, now that the Numemon army is gone we really should look for them!" said John. The boys went up the cliff the way Kim went to find them.   
  
* * * *  
  
"You are that girl Kim," said Andromon, "Devimon says you could be helpful to him if you surrendered," said Andromon. "That is why I am protecting your crest so that Devimon can't get it, don't hand over the tag. He doesn't know where the crest is, so I won't tell you. He would follow you and you would become his slave, since your digimon can go to mega, and an evil mega!" said Andromon. "So that means I'm one of the evil ones I've heard about," said Kim in a negative voice. "No, but you and another boy share something," said Andromon. "OH GREAT, I'M NOT GETTING INVOLVED INTO BOYS NOW I'M ONLY 12!" yelled Kim.  
  
"What was that," said John. "Uhhh. That was Kim. She sounds mad," said Garrod. The boys walked up the hill to see Kim, Floramon and Andromon talking. "Kim, I don't mean a relationship. Your digimon both digivolve into mega! But you will have to find him before Devimon. It has been said that seven of you kids will have your crests before that have already been discovered either in the past or recently." said Andromon. "So what will I have to do," said Kim. "You will have to find this boy, he is one of the kids with his crest already. Devimon has three kids, one boy has the wrong crest. You will have to befriends the boy with the digimon who can digivolve into Mega. But then there are certain kids who have armor evolutions and so on," said Andromon. "Do you know the kids names," said Floramon. "Yes!" said Andromon. "KEEP TALKING!" Kim and Floramon said. "Well there is..." Andromon was cut off by Garrod. "I'm Garrod and I have a crest, could you, could you tell me what it means Andromon." said Garrod meekly. "Yes, it is the crest of cheerfulness." he said. "So the children are, Garrod, Biyo, Drusilla, Dimitri, Phiré, Tessa and Drew," said Andromon. "But which boy has the digimon," said Floramon. "It is....AHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRGGGGG!" yelled Andromon, a black gear in his name. "NO ANDROMON!" Kim said practically in tears, she really wanted to know who the kid is.   
  
"It's not you Garrod," Kim said, "I can sense it," she said. "I also want to know who has the armor evolutions!" said Aaron! "Me too!" said John. "And what these symbols on the digivices mean!" said P.T. "Geez P.T. your such a quit kid," said John smiling. "I prefer not to get into fights," said P.T. "I'm quite passive if you get to know me," he said. "What doesn't passive mean," said John. "For a smart kid like you gotta know," said P.T. "Well I don't. I'm not that great in school, I mean I'm good at mechanics like Liz, but she's just better at stuff than me, maybe but she isn't better at me in sports," said John. "What do you mean," said Garrod. "Well she just doesn't like sports, I mean she loves swimming and going on adventures, but she has done that since she was a kid," said John, "I'm the better athlete, and better at video games, but she is the computer geek at our school," said John. "Well she'd like this" said P.T. taking out a yellow palm PC. "Cool!" said John, "but I'd find a Sega Dreamcast more exciting, she just has a knack for things and grabs them and just plays with it, she's just mechanical," said John.  
  
"Enough with your girlfriend John," said Kim. "She's not my girlfriend," said John, "Besides I'm already dating a girl," said John. "Who?" said Kim smiling, "Uhhh... ummmm... Well her name is Kylie" said John. "What a weird name," said Aaron, Garrod and P.T. "John, well we really should get on our path of destiny!" said Garrod. "Good idea," said John making a face at Kim, "You think your so hot John," said Kim. "I'm gonna do what P.T. does and not start a fight!" said John. "Good idea John, it's best we don't fight! It just cases trouble!" said P.T.  
  
"WAIT!" the kids heard a voice, "ANDROMON!" they said "LIGHTNING BLADE!" he yelled. "AHHHHHHHHH!" all the kids yelled and they ran. "He's coming, he's coming," Aaron yelled! "AHHHH! Were gonna die! I'm too young to die!" yelled Kim! "Don't fight him and we'll be fine!" said P.T. "Are you crazy! That's the last thing we want to do," said Garrod. "I conquer," said P.T, "I thought you were passive P.T.!" yelled John!  
  
"LIGHTNING BLADES!" yelled Andromon. "Duck and cover!" yelled P.T.!  
"AHHHHH!" they heard another scream, from a young kid. "Help me Otamamon!" she yelled. "Who's that," said Kim, "I'm Pixi! NOW HELP ME!" she screamed! "How old are you kid!" said Aaron who by the way was fifteen. "I'm 10." she said while Garrod and Kim lifted her up. "I'm 12, and it's about time a girl joined our...." she was butted in by Pixi's Otamamon! "POSSIE!" she said. "Don't but in, hey your cute!" said Kim. "Sure am! I'm Otamamon! When I digivolve I turn into a very powerful pixie, called Piximon!" said Otamamon. "Yeah, Otamamon's a great friend, by the way do you have one of these," said Pixi taking out her pink digivice, "Yeah, we all do said P.T., by the way I'm P.T. age 15." he said taking out his brown digivice, "I'm John, age 13," he said also taking out his blue digivice, "I'm Garrod, age 11," he said taking out his dark green digivice. "And last but not least!" Aaron said, "I'm Kenji Kotaro but you can just call be Aaron!" he said holding out his dark blue digivice. "Are there more of you guys?" said Pixi. "Oh yeah! There's lots more!" said Garrod. "How many" said Pixi. "We don't know but there are evil kids too!" said P.T. "I don't think I'd like them, let alone that evil robot who ran off in the other direction!" said Pixi. "What if the evil kids were just tricked by Devimon into thinking that they are evil when they are on our side, fighting for the right cause," said John, they all stared at him. "Good Idea!" said everyone. John sweatdropped.  
  
Narration  
Now that this group of digidestined is together, how will the others get along!  
  
  



	10. Wizardmon's Magic

  
**P.T,'s Re-cap**  
Last time we were fighting the Numemon army when Devimon showed up and really beat our digimon. We got another new kid in our group, Pixi. Andromon got a black gear driven into his leg right in front of us, OUCH! Then he started fighting us and then we were almost killed when he knocked a girl named Pixi off the cliff, she grabbed the edge and Kim and Garrod pulled her up. We started leaving but we don't have a clue where to go, maybe my pocket PC can help us!?!?  
**Re-Cap Over**  
  
"This is so boring!" said Liz sitting under an apple tree. "Why did we volunteer to stay behind we could have left and found people," she yelled. "Well maybe it's best we stay behind, after all we won't get killed." said Lance "Yeah, but the others will DUH!!!" said Liz. "You complain just as much as on the Internet" said Lance. "Yeah, I love to complain, it's almost a hobby!" she said. "Complaining is so annoying," said Veronica. "I agree," said Amy, "But we have to leave and find the others." she said. "I'm with Amy and Liz," said Veronica. "Why do the girls have to form alliances," Lance said, "and why, oh why did I get stuck with girls!" he yelled. "Listen up buddy, your complaining!" said Liz. "Good point," said Lance.  
  
The kids started walking and they got fairly far in about an hour when, "I'm hungry, can we eat," said Amy. "Didn't you eat back there," said Liz. "No," yelled the other three. "Well I packed some fruit from the trees because I knew you guys would be hungry, "You also put those apples and stuff in out back packs," said the others. "Liz can I eat, I decided not to eat this morning to save food for the others," said Candlemon. "Yeah!" she said slyly, knowing that she could get Candlemon to cool the food Veronica had. "Veronica, Candlemon, come here!" Liz yelled. The two came over to her, "Hey Veronica, you still have some of that canned food," said Liz. "Yeah, why," she said. "Candlemon I want you to cook these," said Veronica.   
  
"Hey, this stuff it good," said Amy, "and my friends all say that this stuff is nasty!" she said, stuffing her face with the pasta. "I don't like this stuff, I'm gonna eat apples," said Liz. "You don't like pasta!?!?" the others said. Liz sweatdropped. "I never have, bad experience," she said. "Did you choke and go to the hospital?" said Lance. "NO!" she yelled, "the only time I've ever had to be in the hospital was to visit and when I was a born, I'm quite healthy," she said. By that time everyone was stuffed and they went to sleep.   
  
The next day the kids were ready to leave, they had breakfast and were leaving. Lance was thinking, 'maybe I should tell them about the food in my bag'. In his large bag, which was a gym bag, carried lots of junk food and other snacks to have. "Man Lance, that bag looks heavy," said Amy, "what can you leave behind?" she said. "Nothing, what's in here might help. Candlemon can help me," he said. "OK, but you really should empty some stuff." Amy said.  
  
Now it was lunch time and Liz's fruit was gone and Veronica's was gone too. "OK, we have to go on a search party for food," said Veronica, who was starving. "Umm.." said Lance. "Now we will go with our digimon and find food!" said Amy. "You guys, let me talk!!!" yelled Lance. "What is it," said Veronica. "I have food, that's why my bag is so heavy," he said. "Well out with it man!" said Liz. "I have mostly chips and stuff. It could last a couple of days." said Lance. He took out some stuff. The kids stuffed their faces and left.  
  
"You think that we should rest," said Veronica. "NO!" said the others. "*sigh* I hope we find some people soon," said Veronica. "Yeah I agree," the faster we find them the faster we'll get places!" said Liz. "Lets walk you guys!" said Lance. The kids kept walking on. Then they came to a stream, a very clean one too. "I've heard of this place," said Salamon. "It's legendary, the water is so clean that you can just take it and drink it," she said, "we should.". Then Liz took out her thermos and got some water. "The others took out their thermos and water bottles and filled them to the top with water while their digimon drank. "Man I've drank too much water!" said Lance. The girls stared at him. "Go and find a bush," said Liz looking away.  
  
After wards the kids had dinner and went to sleep, they need their energy for the long walk the next day! "What's that," said Amy pointing to a bush. "Yeah! What if it's an evil digimon!" said Veronica. It stopped moving. Tyrannodollmon walked over to the bush as did Biyomon. "ARRRGGGG!" yelled a large sword wielding digimon! "I am MUSYAMON! I am a virus type who loves sword fighting and I am a Wizard. But now I have your digimon!" he yelled. "Tyrannodollmon!" Liz yelled, "And BIYOMON!" said Veronica! "Ha! You have to defeat me to save your little friends!" he yelled. "Yeah but we have Candlemon and Gatomon!" said Amy and Lance. "OOO, I'm scared, haha! NINJA BLADE!" some blades flew towards them. "AHHH!" Liz and Veronica screamed. "OK! SALAMON GO!" yelled Amy. "SALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..... GATOMON!" she said. "Lighting Paws!" she yelled and hit Musyamon. "AHHH! I have to admit, that hurt, but It didn't destroy me! NINJA BLADES!" he yelled and Gatomon went back to being Salamon. "Candlemon go!" yelled Lance, "FLAME BOMBER!" he yelled!  
  
"AHHH! Your strong," Musyamon yelled, "Yeah, I am strong!" said Candlemon. "Well your not as strong as me!" Musyamon said. "NINJA BLADES!" said Musyamon. "MELTED WAX!" he yelled covering the blades with a thick coat of wax which hardened immediately. The blades just bounced off of him. "CANDLEMON! Digivolve" yelled Lance. "CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO..... WIZARDMON!". "I am Wizardmon, also a wizard digimon, and a data type!" he said. "Thunder Blaster!" said Wizardmon shooting a blast of lighting at Musyamon!  
  
"Shogun Sword," sending his sword towards Wizardmon who dodged the attack! "Magical Game!" he yelled hitting Musyamon with his septer. "You can't get away with that so easily, SHOGUN SWORD!" yelled Musyamon. It hit Wizardmon. "AHH! That hurt, but this will hurt more! THUNDER BLASTER, TIMES TWO!" he yelled. "AHHHH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU STUPID DIGIDESTINED!" yelled Musyamon! Then Musyamon was deleted. "He wasn't that tough, wasn't he Wizardmon," said Lance. "Actually, he was a worthy opponent, unlike one digimon I knew," said Wizardmon. "Who was he," said Lance. "Myotismon," Wizardmon said with shame.  
  
"Myotismon, why the heck does that sound familiar?" said Liz. "You must have seen it on some TV show," said Lance. "Hmmm... Maybe it was when I was talking to someone in Japan." she said. "Good point," said Amy. Wizardmon went back to being Candlemon. "He deleted me," said Candlemon. "HUH!" all of them said. "But if you were deleted then how come you are back?" said Amy. ."I worked for Myotismon too Amy," said Salamon, "he was very mean, I hope when all the digimon were reconfigured he didn't come back, you should hope so too because he is very strong, he'd probably capture us right now if he showed up, and he'd get revenge on me," Salamon said. "Why," said Liz. "Because I destroyed him in a way, I made him digivolve, three human years ago," said Salamon. "Well you destroyed him and made him feel pain, like yours when you worked for him," said Amy. "You know, no one ever said that to me," said Salamon.  
  
The kids were walking for the rest of that day, stopping every so often to rest, drink, or eat. When they came to a clearing they found a large factory, "What is that," said Veronica. "It's a factory, I hope they make palm computers," said Liz. "Computers! Ha, make that video games!" said Lance. "No you guys they probably make cd players!" said Amy. "You guy have it all wrong, this is the digital world, it's probably nothing!" said Veronica.  
  
  



	11. Andromon, the Cyborg Criminal

**Pixi's Re-cap**  
Kim, John, Aaron, P.T., and Garrod were fighting the Numemon army, Devimon showed up and Kim hid from them, then Floramon digivolved into Kiwimon and destroyed the leader of the Numemon. By doing that all the Numemon were deleted one by one! It seems that their leader was their energy source! Kim found out that she would pair up with another digidestined to evolve her Floramon to an all powerful mega!  
**Re-cap Over**  
  
The kids went into the factory. It was assembling something unusual. Then taking it apart. "That is so weird!" said Veronica, her voice echoing through the large factory. Veronica started moving, not realizing she was on a conveyor belt, she heard a large crash in the background. She turned around and saw a large crushing piece of metal coming down, crushing scrap metal. Veronica jumped off the belt. "Geez Veronica, be careful of where you stand. Your gonna get hurt," Lance said. "What do you know, hey why are we all being split apart." said Veronica. It seems that all the floors where conveyor belts. The kids and their digimon were completely spit up. Tyrannodollmon and Candlemon were together.   
  
"Hey Tyrannodollmon," said Candlemon. "Yeah, Candlemon," he said. "Where is Lance and Liz?" said Candlemon. " I don't know but it sure is dark here!" said Tyrannodollmon. Meanwhile the kids were looking for their digimon. "Something purposely did this so they can destroy us!" said Amy. "It's Devimon," said Veronica. "Why the heck would Devimon have a factory," said Liz. "Why," the others said. "To make black gears, bada bing," Liz said sarcastically. "Ha ha," said Amy, "very funny." she said sarcastically. The kids where unhappy because they were split up from their digimon. Meanwhile Biyomon and Gatomon were exploring also. "This is scarier than Myotismon's castle!" Gatomon said. "Absolutely," Biyomon said. The two digimon walked off until they reached a corridor, a digimon came out.  
  
"Who are you?" said Biyomon. A Palmon walked out. "Biyomon, don't your remember me?" said the Palmon. "Palmon!?!?" Gatomon and Biyomon yelled. The others could hear their echoes. "Is Mimi here?" said Biyomon. "No but I'm looking for Caitlin and Zephyrmon!" said Palmon. "Who's Caitlin and what's a Zephyrmon," said Biyomon. "Caitlin in my digidestined human!" said Palmon. "I can answer about the Zephyrmon," said Gatomon, "Zephyrmon and I Worked together for Myotismon. He is little gold falcon with silver eyes, his attack is Lightning Ram, he can use the digimental of knowledge to digivolve into an ultra strong mega! Myotismon deleted him, it is said there was only on in existence, he must have been reconfigured," said Gatomon. "Poor Zephyrmon," said Palmon, "he never told me that," she said sadly. Palmon had been really good friends with Zephyrmon before Mimi and the year 1999 digidestined.  
  
Candlemon heard something yell, "Zephyrmon where are you?" yelled a boy. "Who are you," yelled Tyrannodollmon. The boy came out, he had red hair and a red baseball cap on. "Hi I'm J.C., I'm 9 and I'm looking for Zephyrmon, I've heard he is very legendary. And you look like a pink Agumon!" said J.C. pointing to Tyrannodollmon. Although Tyrannodollmon was much thinner. Candlemon, Tyrannodollmon and J.C. walked off. "What's that noise? J.C. said. The three of them heard moaning. "Sounds like something," said Candlemon. "Intruders," said the voice. The three of them went off wandering wondering what that sound was. Then they heard another voice. "J.C. where are you?" it said. "Zephyrmon?" said J.C. suddenly an injured Zephyrmon came out of the corner.  
  
"ZEPHYRMON!" yelled J.C. running up and hugging Zephyrmon. "I'm not hurt J.C. I'm just weak from Andromon attacking. How did Palmon and you escape?" said Zephyrmon. "Well you broke the bars with your lightening ram. While Andromon was attacking you me and Palmon slipped out of the cell," said J.C. then Zephyrmon replied, "Caitlin and I were waiting for our torture when Andromon took Caitlin away and I escaped, we must save her!" said J.C.  
  
"Lance is this the right way," said Veronica, "do you even know the right way?" she said. "No! I never even said this was the right way, if Evan were here or Xris we would be outta here so fast!" he yelled, his voice echoed. The kids kept walking until they saw them, Biyomon, Gatomon and Palmon talking in the corridor. "Who is that?" said Liz pointing to Palmon. "I'm Palmon, a vegetation digimon, my attack is poison ivy and my digidestined child is Caitling, although it was Mimi," said Palmon. "Who is Caitlin," said Liz. "I know Mimi," said Amy. "You do," the others said! "Yeah! I met Mimi in Japan, her last name is Tachikawa, right!?!?!" said Amy. "That's my Mimi!" said Palmon.   
  
The kids came across another corridor where they found Tyrannodollmon, Candlemon, J.C. and Zephyrmon. "Hi! I'm J.C., I'm nine years old!" he said happily. "Aren't you kind of young to be a digidestined," said Veronica. "Nope" he said. "That's Zephyrmon," said Palmon pointing to Zephyrmon. "Your very ledgendary," said Biyomon. "Remember me Zephyrmon," said Gatomon. "Yeah I do! We both used to work for Myotismon!" he said. "Who is Myotismon, that name is so familiar, tell me tell me!" said Liz. "You really want to know," said Gatomon. "Well if he's an evil digimon we should all know," said Liz. "Myotismon is ghost digimon, although is a vampire," said Gatomon, "he tried taking over Japan in 1999, you were 11 and probly don't remember," said Gatomon to Liz. "Did he suck people's blood?" she asked. "Yes, unfortunately," said Gatomon. "Now that's where I heard the name," said Liz, "In geography class I heard some kids behind me talking about him!" said Liz. Gatomon and Biyomon asked, "Do you know them and what did they look like!". "Well one of them was wearing pink and had short brown hair, the other had reddish brown hair, short and kind of spiky, he had a blue and light blue helmet hat thing," she said, "I know the one girl, Hikari Yagami," said Liz. Gatomon gasped, "That is Hikari, my digidestined," she said happily.   
  
Authors Note: If you are wondering the kids have breifly met the other digidestined because they are exchange students in Odaiba Japan.  
  
They all heard a blast, then a large cyborg digimon and a girl walked out. "That's Andromon, and Caitlin," said Palmon. Caitlin ran over, "PALMON!" she cried. "Oh Caitlin," said Palmon, the two hugged. "Andromon has our digivices," said Caitlin. Andromon threw them their digivices. J.C's was aqua and Caitlin's was pink. "Oh great! Another pink digivice," said Liz sarcasticly. She doesn't like pink. "LOOK!" said Caitlin, Andromon had a black gear stuck in his leg. "LIGHTNING BLADE!" yelled Andromon sending a blade of electricity at Caitlin, "PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO....... TOGEMON!" Togemon ran towards Andromon, punching him and knocking him off his feat! "NEEDLE SPRAY!" Togemon sent needles towards Andromon who replied with a Lightning Blade.  
  
Andromon then sent a Lightning Blade towards J.C. "Zephyrmon!!!" J.C. yelled. Zephyrmon took the attack. J.C. went over to the injured digimon. "Are you ok," he said.  
"Yeah, never been better," said Zephyrmon, he got up when...... "ZEPHYRMON DIGIVOLVE TO...... KAURUMON!!!!" a Velociraptor appeared. "I'm Kakurumon, an ancient digimon here to protect J.C., my attack is.... SABER SPEARS!" he sent spears out towards Andromon hitting the Black Gear. "AHHHHH!!!" Andromon screamed. He fell to the ground and told them why he was there. "I'm here to protect the chosen children, you should team up with the others and find the mansion," said Andromon. "What mansion," said Lance. "It is SkullMansion, run by SkullMeramon," he said. Andromon showed the kids outside. When some kids showed up.  
  
"Hey it's Aaron!" yelled Liz. The kids ran up to eachother. "We got the black gear out of Andromon!" said Caitlin. "I saw it go into him," said Kim, "we should find the others," she said. "Yeah, and once we do that we must go to SkullMansion," said Lance. "I've heard of that place," said Frostymon, "it's very exclusive, only royalty and rich digimon go there," he said. "Oh great!" said Liz, "I'm broke, so you've gotta pay for me!" she said laughing. "Wait!" said Andromon, "take these, they are from my membership there, they are for friends, wait, I'll come too my joints need some oiling!" he said. All the kids and other digimon sweatdropped. "Andromon," they said.  
  
  
  



	12. The Digimental of Loyalty

  
**Zephyrmon's Re-Cap**  
Last time Lance and the others were trapped inside of Andromon's factory. I was lost because I ran away from him. So did Palmon and my digidestined child, J.C. I digivolved into Kakurumon. I got the black gear out of Andromon and he was nice. Now we have to go to SkullMansion, which is a popular Digimon spa. Strange but true.  
**RE-CAP over**  
  
  
"So this is SkullMansion!" said Evan. "It's like paradise!" said Edge. "Really! I thought it was like a slum," said Xris. "Hehe, that's funny, it's going in my next fic!" said Aaron. "This is SkullMansion, if you kids would like to come in you can," said Andromon. He walked in and a Patamon greeted him "Hello Andromon!" said the cute little Patamon. "Hello Patamon," said Andromon, "Is Yagyumon here?" he said. "Yes he is, YAGYUMON!" yelled Patamon. "Yeah Patamon," said Yagyumon. "Andromon is here for his oiling, you can tell" Patamon whispered in Yagyumon's ear. "I heard that," said Andromon. "Hagurumon should be here to work with you Andromon," said the two digimon. "Good," "I'm here Andromon," said the gear like digimon, "I'm Hagurumon, your regular...." "You don't have to say it I know Hagurumon," said Andromon. "Your one tough customer" said Hagurumon in annoyance.  
  
"Hagurumon is one real bitch," said Edge. "You can say that again," said Evan. The two walked into the mansion. "My digivice," said Evan. "What it ," "I don't know it could be something" "Yeah what," said Hawkmon. "It's a digiegg!" said Palmon. "Oh please leave them alone Palmon," said Caitlin. "You don't know Caitlin, it's a digiegg," "What digiegg," said Evan. "Maybe it's the digiegg of Courage?" said V-mon. "Courage V-mon," said Edge. "Evan could have courage!" said Edge. "WHY YOU!" said Evan. "Settle down you two," said Veronica. "HE TOLD ME, THAT I'M NOT, COURAGEOUS, am I Veronica?" said Evan. "Well!?!?!" she said. "Hi! I'm Drew," said a thin Japanese boy. "Hi," said Evan, "I'm well Evan you've probably heard of me, I'm a digidestined!" he said. "Hey boy, do you have a crest," said Drew blankly. "Yeah why!?" said Evan. "Devimon must have it," he said. "No he can't Devimon's evil, and all kids in the digiworld must join us!" said Evan, "YEAH WE ARE THE DIGIDESTINED!" said all of the digidestined.  
  
"No you must join Devimon," said Drew. "Oh Drew!" said Yagyumon, "Devimon took over him, but his friend Angelos pretended to be tricked, but unfortunately we've been powerless. I digivolved before but now I can't do it, Patamon can't either," said Yagyumon. "I haven't, but we should be able to soon!" said Patamon optimistically. "It's probably the digiegg Devimon has hidden around here," said Hagurumon. "Hagurumon I need my oiling now," said Andromon, "See you someday soon digidestined,". Their escort left and Patamon and Yagyumon took them to the restaurant. They went to the restaurant and had dinner, but since there was no room at the spa they had to camp out side. "That place is awesome but I have to get that digiegg," said Evan. "I know how you feel, it's like when you have to get that beak polish so badly," said Hawkmon. "I know! Let's sneak in and grab my digiegg with out the other knowing!" said Evan. "Agreed," said Hawkmon. The two went inside of the manor. Evan followed his digivice trail when suddenly, "Who goes there," said a mysterious voice. "Who are you?" said Evan. "Who did you expect, the devil," the person appeared, it was a boy. "Yo, I'm Konstantinos but you can just call me Angelos, hey it suits me, my digimon is Patamon, and after all he told me he turns into Angemon. Similar names eh!" he said, "I'm from Italy, the only kid in my school chosen to go to Japan," he said. "I'm Evan, from America and I'm looking for my digiegg, can you help me?" said Evan. "Yeah! Devimon showed me, Drew, Patamon and Yagyumon where it is! He's such a dumb ass!" said Angelos. "Really, he hasn't even hurt us, but he's as strong as hell!" said Evan. "Evan, might as I ask of you not to use that language, your only a child," said Hawkmon. "Hey Hawkmon, haven't you heard Kunemon swear, he swears a blue streak!" said Evan laughing and soon Angelos joined in.  
  
"Hey! There it is, in that chest!" said Angelos. "But it's locked!" said Evan. "Um Evan, that lock is ancient, it's very old, thousands of years old." said Angelos. Evan ran up and kicked the chest, it immediately broke open. Inside was a silver digiegg with the symbol on Evan's crest and digivice. Angelos looked at his digivice. "Your a digidestined," said Evan, grabbing Angelos' digivice examining the pure white digivice. Since he met Andromon he learned digicode as well as Edge, Liz, Aaron, Veronica and the others. "Angelos, your symbols is digicode for 'Faith'" said Evan. "Hey! I've got alot of faith, alot of faith in beating Devimon!" he said. Angelos tried picking up the digiegg for Evan. "It's stuck, you try." "OK if you insist Angelos," said Evan. Evan had a little trouble, "I've got it!" said Evan. Evan had also released something from the bottom too, a dark brown light flashed out and flew down the hall, "How weird," said Evan.  
  
Meanwhile Drew was waiting in his room when Yagyumon burst in and so did the dark brown light. "Wha!" said Yagyumon getting hit by the dark brown light which turned out to be a digivice. Drew went and grabbed the digivice from Yagyumon. "AHHHH!" He said being hit with light, "What just happened, all I remember is being kidnapped by a black devil." said Drew with his hand on his aching head. "Drew, you are a digidestined." "Wha chu say Yagyumon?" said Drew. "You are like Evan, Angelos, the kids, you are one of them," said Yagyumon happy that Drew was a digidestined so he could leave Skull Mansion and finally go on an exciting adventure. "Patamon! He's one of them," said Yagyumon, "Really Yagy!" said Patamon. The two digimon and digidestined child ran down the hall to find Angelos, they saw him. "Hey Drew! Evan freed up your digivice!" said Angelos. "Hey Evan, say 'Digi-Armor Energize!" said Patamon. "No not now!" said Yagyumon. "Why," "Because your not in Danger, but Hawkmon will evolve differently." said Yagyumon. "OK!" said Evan. "ARRRRRGGGG!"   
  
Out in the forest where the others were sleeping. "Huh?" said Xris. "Where's Evan?" he said. "Evan!" said Xris. "Hey you woke me up!" said Liz. "Evan's gone!" said a worried Xris. "Oh great, now we've gotta go on a wild goose chase, it's fate that will bring us together Xris, don't worry, he's like the family dog, he comes back!" she said immediately falling asleep. "I'll go to the mansion, * Yawns * after I take a little nap," said Xris falling asleep.  
  
"What's that?" said Evan pointing to the large door behind them, a fiery digimon came out of it. "I'm Meramon! HAHA! BUT I'M IN PAIN AND I THINK YOU SHOULD BE IN PAIN TO MUWAHAHAHAHA!" Meramon cried. "Oh god this doesn't look good," said Evan. "BEAK BUZZ SAW!" yelled Hawkmon missing Meramon and hitting the back wall. "Huh?" said Meramon turning around and looking at the wall. "A black gear!" said Evan. "DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" yelled Evan. "HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO..... HOLSMON!" the large bird digimon was so large even the large chamber was badly damaged. "TEMPEST WING!" yelled Holsmon sending himself as a tornado and driving the black gear out of Meramon. "Man, that felt good!" he said slouching down. Holsmon went back to being Hawkmon. "Is that better Meramon," said Hawkmon. "Never felt better!" he said.   
  
The next morning Meramon and Andromon said their good byes and of course Hagurumon had to say bye to his buddies Patamon and Yagyumon. "See you Andromon and Meramon!" said all of the digidestined! This was the one and only time they'd ever see SkullMansion. A mansion of good actually. Devimon was hot on their trail, but instead of destroying Drew and Angelos the two of six digidestined children he had under control for his plan is he was destroyed first. But Devimon will soon.....  
  
  
  
  
To get more info on TNDD: The Next Digidestined visit these sites:  
http://pub22.ezboard.com/bthenextdigidestined  
  
and  
  
http://www.geocities.com/ladyphantomon  
  
Also look for some a new series and a special TNDD fic in a while, the series is called "V.R." but I won't give away the whole title, its about seven kids who get elemental stones and have to fight the evil DeiDragons which are viruses the kids receive in e-mails.  
  
The TNDD fic is a special one. I won't do it for a while and I will have a special intro for it. Available on the TNDD official site. It is about the kids, the megas from the series(54 stories) will show up, but first a new evil will take their crests, digimon, digivices and digieggs, look for Myotismon and Piedmon in this one. It could even be the last episode, Apocalymon will most likely show up too. So just look for them. Not Phantomon, he's G.D.'s digimon and my Halloween costume. Just think, this could be the end.  
  



	13. Devimon's Great Attack

Please not to all FF.net readers that I only changed Lance's digimon's name on my web site not FF.net. It's Inchantomon.  
  
Last time: This was the one and only time they'd ever see SkullMansion. A mansion of good actually. Devimon was hot on their trail, but instead of destroying Drew and Angelos the two of six digidestined children he had under control for his plan is he was destroyed first. But Devimon will soon.....  
  
  
The kids had left skull mansion, but they got word from a digimon called Elecmon that it had been destroyed. "Andromon," said Veronica. "It's OK," said Kim. "Yeah and what about Meramon," said Lance. "They should be fine!" said Edge. "Yeah sure!" said Liz. "Your so negative," said Evan. "I'll show you!" said Liz, shoving Evan down in the dirt! "Jeez, lose your temper," said Evan. "I just did! And I won't find it!" she said.  
  
"Wow! Me and my enemies don't even fight like them and they're friends," said Angelos and Drew. "They always do that!" said Tyrannodollmon. "They are just like Yamato and Taichi!" said Patamon. "They always fought." he said. "I know," said Gatomon. "Are you guys talking about Taichi Yagami and Yamato Ishida?" said Drew. "Yeah! They were digidestined before you guys!" said Patamon. "Three human years!" Gatomon said. "I know Taichi! I go to school with him! I'm Mimi Tachikawa's cousin, well very distant!" said Drew. "So your Drew Tachikawa!" said Palmon. "Yep," he said. "Mimi told me about you," Palmon said. "You know Mimi?" said Drew. "Oh of course! I was her digimon!" said Palmon. "Cool! Now this runs in the family! Was her dad Taisuke a digidestined?" said Drew. "I don't know," said Palmon, "but the digidestined have been around for ages!" she said.   
  
The digidestined eventually got to walking when they reached it, Infinity Mountain. "That thing must be bigger than Everest!" said Angelos. "Really!" said Amy. The kids and digimon hiked the mountain, resting at night and going higher during the day. "I'm tired Evan!" said John. "Keep walking and don't think about it. "But Evan, I'm hungry," said Poromon, well they had to fight some Numemon at the beginning and Hawkmon was hungry and tired so when he was Hawkmon he just went back to Poromon. "Oh Poromon, I'm out of food!" said Evan. "Who has food?" he yelled. Liz had plenty, she just got stuff off of her friends. "I do," said Liz, opening up her huge green messenger bag filled with one weeks worth of food and supplies for the kids and digimon. "I took the food from the mansion, the bag wasn't full but now that the zipper was gonna break we might as well eat the food," she said. "I have the emergency bag," said Xris, "I have my back pack full of food!" said Drew, "I do too!" said Angelos. Now they were ready to eat. Some other kids had some stuff. By the end of the feast there was enough food and matches to get them to the top of Infinity Mountain.   
  
"Ogremon, go and take their bags,"  
  
The next morning Lance was first up, "Time for breakfast," he yelled. While the others ate Liz, Tyrannodollmon, Veronica and John slept. "Hey Liz, we need your food," said Amy, we can't find ours. "What!" she said getting up as fast as possible. "This can't be!" she said pulling her back which she slept on just for this kid of situation. "Here! Maybe one of Devimon's dudes took them, we'll get them back," she said handing Amy her bag. "What happened," said John who also was sleeping on his bag with lots of food. "John, all of our food was stolen at nighttime!" "WHAT! Veronica get up," said John shaking her. "What, John" she said. "Do you have your bag?" he said. "Huh?" she said, "Yeah, it's right here," she said pulling out her purple bag, "hey Caitlin, what's in your pouch," said Veronica pointing to Caitlin's purse. "Oh, this, some bandages, and my asthma medicine, why?" she said. "Just thought you might have a little food in there!" said Veronica smiling.   
  
"Lord Devimon sir, here are their bags!" said Ogremon, "You fool, these are empty, the four children with food and first aid have theirs still, they were smart for sleeping on their bags," said Devimon, "this proves that they will be a match for me, especially the two with crests! Evan and Garrod," said Devimon, "But they will never get these four, the four who will take over if I do not survive this battle, Ogremon, if I go down I'm taking you with me!" said Devimon. "What you evilship!" said Ogremon, shocked at what Devimon said. "But I'm just kidding, G.D. will take over for me." he said, swooping off to destroy all of his black gears from the digimon, he knew he'd win the battle, but for now Devimon sent a digimon to take care of them.  
  
The ground shook and the kids packed up. They kept feeling tremors all up Infinity Mountain. "This place sure is unstable!" said P.T. "No duh!" said Garrod who was walking beside Evan. Both of them admiring their crests! Suddenly, three small digimon popped out of the ground, "They are so cute!" said Liz and Veronica looking at them. "CUTE! HA!" they yelled laughing at the two girls. "I'm Mamemon!" said Mamemon, "and that's my best buddy," "MetalMamemon! And I'm not your buddy! I'm your brother!" he said. "Well I'm their boss, GIROMON! AND YOU TWO DOLTS SHUT UP! WE GOTTA KILL THESE BRATS FOR DEVIMON!" by that time after the three foolish digimons fighting it was Decided that Liz, Edge and Veronica had to take care of the three! "OK, I challenge you three to a duel!" said Liz, taking off her glove and so did Edge and Veronica, they each slapped a digimon on the face, "Now you guys can choose your opponent!" said Edge. "I choose you! Pikachu!" said Giromon. "Very funny! V-mon DIGIVOLVE!" said Edge. "You've got it! V-MON DIGIVOLVE TO... XV-MON!" XV-mon then went after him. "Your cute!" said Mamemon, "your mine! SMILEY BOMB!" he said. "BIYOMON! AHHHH!" Veronica yelled. "BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO.... BRIDRAMON! METEOR WING!" yelled Birdramon. "You look tough! ENERGETIC BOMB!" yelled MetalMamemon! "AHHHH! GO TYRANNODOLLMON!" "TYRANNODOLLMN DIGIVOLVE TO... TYRANNOMON!" Tyrannomon slapped MetalMamemon, who was deleted immediately. "XV-Mon get him!" yelled Edge. XV-Mon sent one hella huge rocket towards Giromon! "Ahhhhh! This isn't the way I wanted to go! I wanted a fancy funeral, spare me XV-mon!!!!" "No I won't Giromon!" said XV-mon. "You delete that virus XV-mon!" said Edge! "Surprisingly he was a vaccine!" said XV-mon who went back to V-mon. Tyrannomon went back to Tyrannodollmon. "Meteor WING!!!" yelled Birdramon, and then went back to Biyomon! "AHHHH!!!" yelled Mamemon, and then he was deleted. "We beat them!" The digimon and kids each gave each other high five's. They caught up with the group.  
  
"It's about time!" said John. "We nailed 'em" yelled Edge! "Good" said Evan. "ARRRRGG!" yelled something. The sky went dark like a cloudy day and a black figure like devil appeared. "This is the final showdown digidestined!" the figure appeared, it was Devimon! "DEVIMON!" all of the kids yelled. "The one and only HAHAHAHA!" Devimon yelled. "THE TOUCH OF EVIL!" the land went dark, everyone froze except for Evan and Hawkmon, Garrod and Crabmon. "What have you done with my friends!" yelled Evan. "I've made them freeze for the time being, but I must deal with you first! This is for you Crabmon," Devimon threw Crabmon a digiegg. "What is this for Devimon!" yelled Crabmon. "You, you stupid digimon!" "Hey Hawkmon! DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" "HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO HOLSMON!" Holsmon flew up to Devimon attacking him and knocking him off his feet, "That wasn't smart," said Devimon. "Hey Crabmon, let me try that!" said Garrod. Garrod looked at his digiegg, it had the symbol for cheerfulness on it. "CRABMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO.... TAJIMON!" the Ninja like digimon went up and slashed at Devimon, which hurt him. "NIGHTMARE BREATH," yelled Devimon, Tajimon went back to Crabmon and Holsmon went back to Hawkmon. "He's got bad breath," said Crabmon. "We are fine Evan! I could digivolve again," "Me too!" said Crabmon.  
  
What will happen next time!  
  



	14. Red Winds, The Crest of Loyalty

Last Time: Holsmon and Yashamon take on Devimon, but is Tajimon truly Crabmon's armored form? Liz, Veronica and Edge fight Giromon and the Mamemon brothers, Mamemon and MetalMamemon. Devimon has the others in an evil bind. Will Evan and Garrod be The Next Digidestined's Last hope? Read on to find out!  
  
  
"Hawkmon!" "Crabmon!" the two boys ran to their standing digimon. "This is it digidestined! I shall decide your fate! MUWAHAHAHAHA!" Devimon yelled, "I think, I think you should DIE!!!!!!!" yelled Devimon. "No!" said Garrod. "What did you say!?!" said Devimon. "I said No!" yelled Garrod! "We can do it Crabmon GO!" yelled Garrod. His crest glowed the dark green it was. "CRABMON DIGIVOLVE TO.... SEADRAMON.... SEADRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..... MEGASEADRAMON!!!" MegaSeadramon shot straight for Devimon. "Why can't you digivolve Hawkmon." said Evan. "Your crest hasn't glowed!" said Hawkmon.   
  
"THUNDER JAVELIN!" yelled MegaSeadramon. "Wrong Answer! Nightmare Breath!" Devimon shot for MegaSeadramon. "AHHHH! I'm sorry Garrod." said MegaSeadramon. "It's OK," said Garrod running to the fallen digimon. "I think I should revive a digidestined and a digimon. How about Angelos and Patamon!" said Devimon. "Huh? Wah?" said Angelos. "Now I think I shall capture Garrod and Crabmon! "Patamon, digivolve!" yelled Angelos. "PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON!" Angemon went for Devimon. "We meet again Angemon." "Yes Angemon!" "HAND OF FATE!" yelled Angemon, injuring Devimon while Evan and Angelos watched in awe. Devimon Defeated Angelos, then two more kids, Drew and Edge. "Now for something interesting, John and Tentomon, I haven't seen Kabuterimon for quite a while!" said Devimon. "Huh? Tentomon it's Devimon, digivolve!" yelled John. "TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... KABUTERIMON, ELECTRO SHOCKER!" it didn't even phase Devimon. Child after child captured. The last four kids were left, P.T., Caitlin, Liz, Veronica and Lance. "Gomamon, it's time for you to go!" said P.T. "What do you mean, get captured?" "Of course not! Fight!" said P.T.  
  
"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..... TYRANNODOLLMON DIGIVOLVE TO..... INCHANTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO.... BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO.... PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO....." they each digivolved. "IKAKUMON, TYRANNOMOM, WIZARDMON, BIRDRAMON, TOGEMON" the four champions stood. "Why, Hawkmon, why won't you digivolve!" said Evan again. "I'm the trump card, you'll just have to get your crest to glow!" said Hawkmon. "Harpoon Torpedo," yelled Ikakumon, "Say good night HAHAHA!!! NIGHTMARE BREATH!" yelled Devimon. "P.T. I'll be fine!" said Bukamon who wasn't very tired. "ARRG! It didn't work!" said Devimon. "Hey lets attack together!" said Veronica. "Meteor Wing! Fire Blast! Magical Game! Needle Spray!" the four digimon attacked at Devimon. "Nightmare breath." the attack turned them into rookie and in-training digimon, Tymon, Bukamon, Inchantomon, Yokomon, and Tanemon. "What! They aren't champions anymore!" said Caitlin. "We won't win, he's too strong!" said P.T. "I'm no he!" said Devimon! "What!" the remaining digidestined said. "I'm a she! I'm LadyDevimon!" she said. "A female Devimon, how pleasant!" yelled Liz. "Pleasant, hardly!" said LadyDevimon. "I'm being sarcastic you stupid hag!" yelled Liz. "That's it!" said LadyDevimon. She took one of her many chains and struck it at Liz, taking her and throwing her very far! "Liz!" they all yelled. "Look at what have you done now!" said Caitlin. "For that I'll punish you too!" LadyDevimon did the same thing to her too. "She is more impossible than the knots in my hair when I wake up in the morning!" said Veronica. "You and that boy!" LadyDevimon pointed to Lance, "go over there" she then pointed to a rock. "No!" said Evan, "They won't do it, right Lance and Veronica!" yelled Evan. "How dare you direct me!" said LadyDevimon. "So what, they are my friends, you never leave a man behind, I'm the general and they are the soldiers, I should protect them, because I am their friend and I'll never put down my guard!" yelled Evan. Suddenly his crest started to glow, "Evan, it's glowing," said P.T.  
  
"Wow! Finally!" he said, "FOR MY FRIENDS!" the crest grew redder, the skies grew a crimson colour, the winds blew and he just turned red. "You stupid digidestines! I came here to take over for my brother! AHHHH!!!" she yelled. "Hawkmon are you ready?" said Evan. "Readier than I'll ever be!" said Hawkmon. "THE CREST OF LOYALTY!" yelled Evan. His digivice glowed and then..... "HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO..... AQUILLAMON!" Aquillamon then went after Devimon. "BLAST LASER!" yelled Aquillamon sending a laser blast to LadyDevimon. "Arrg! How dare you, DARKNESS WAVE!" she hit Aquillamon, but Aquillamon wasn't harmed. "Evan get on!" said Aquillamon, "Yeah!" yelled Evan. LadyDevimon sent another Darkness wave at Aquillamon, purposely hitting Evan, "AQUILLAMON! HELP ME!" he yelled. His crest glowed again, everything went red.  
  
"AQUILLAMON DIGIVOLVE TO.... SYLPHIMON!"  
  
"SYLPHIMON AHHHH!!!" yelled Evan. Sylphimon went over and got Evan. Then it was Sylphimon 's turn to attack. "TOP GUN!" he yelled. Shooting LadyDevimon. "AHHHH!!! I SHALL TAKE MY REVENGE DIGIDESTINED!" yelled LadyDevimon, she was then deleted. Sylphimon went back to Poromon. "Evan," said Poromon. Evan ran over and grabbed Poromon, the kids went back to normal and so did their digimon.  
  
"You did it Evan!" said Pixi, running over and hugging Evan. "Hey, I didn't even notice you," said Evan looking down on the short ten year old. "Your my hero," she said. "Heh! I'm brave Edge, I'm someone's hero!" he said giving Edge a raspberry. "Hey Evan, lets get off this loser island! We've gotta get going home!" said Edge. A portal opened and a being in a hologram appeared. "I'm Gennai!" he said enthusiastically,   
"Yes! And I'm Liz," said Liz doing a Mr.Hankey wave. "Hello, you must be the digidestined, I know you are truly destined, but there is more you must take care of, this digital world with be destined for corruption if you go home, LadyDevimon actually had a back up plan if she was deleted." said Gennai. "What! You mean we have to fight more!" said Veronica. "First you must leave file island, I'm sure you have tags, Evan and Garrod, yours have glowed, but if you look behind those trees," said Gennai motioning towards the trees, Edge walked over, his tag glowed and an orange crest formed in it, "Hey it's my crest! Evan I got my crest!" said Edge. He did a little victory dance and then Gennai spoke again. "Evan your crest is Loyalty, you showed a great act of Loyalty back there, and Garrod yours is cheerfulness, it is your job to get through tough times with your friends, and Edge, your crest is the crest of Curiosity, you will discover manythings with yours, and here is a crest that G.D. who has the crest of Evil needs it's the crest of intellect. It is his real crest and it must be given to him immediatly, and your going to server, to defeat him and his three side kicks, you should beet them soon." said Gennai. "Cool! We get to fight people!" said Liz. "That's not good," said P.T., "you shouldn't fight humans, only deformed non human enemies," said P.T. "HAHAHAHA!" Liz just laughed so loud. "But for now there is a boat waiting you arrival to server." said Gennai.  
  
The kids went right to the boat and left the island. But now, they have a new enemy to fight, who will it be and will they be strong?  
  
  



	15. Off the Land

  
* * Evan's Re-cap * *  
We finally defeated LadyDevimon, but Gennai says we have a new mission. We must fight a boy named G.D. I wonder what his real name is, and Gennai says he has some sidekicks! We must be doing a huge part in fighting the digital world! It's so great only us, the digidestined get to do this, my friend Chris sure will be jealous, if he even believes me!  
* * Re-cap is Over * *  
  
Since last time LadyDevimon, File Island is normal again, she even destroyed all of the black gears for the digidestined when she was deleted, talk about luck. But now our heroes, Evan, Veronica, Edge, John, Kim, Lance, Liz, P.T., Caitlin, Amy, Pixi, Aaron, J.C., Angelos, Xris, Garrod, and Drew are off on a great adventure. But what new evil will they meet? Let's learn about the kids and their digimon's P.O.V.'s.  
  
Evan's P.O.V.  
This place is so cool, and Sylphimon just rules! I really wanna show this G.D. guy who's boss around here. But this crest of Intellect sure scares me. What if he's a better leader? Nah! I'm truly the leader, I beat LadyDevimon, but what about Garrod, for an eleven year old he sure is smart, but I'm the leader and he got caught by that cruddy Numemon army and Edge thinks he's so hot. But I'm the LEADER! "NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA LEADER!" did I say that out loud? CRAP!  
  
Hawkmon's P.O.V.  
Evan sure has alot of confidence, does he even like me? Probably, he sure got mad at me because I didn't use the crest, all this walking hurts my legs, I'll fly. But he sure is competitive with all of the other kids, I hope he settles down, the Gekomon are talking about how smart G.D. is. Evan better be more mature.  
  
Veronica's P.O.V.  
This is fun! Not the walking of course, but meeting all of these cool digimon, it's like a video game! I sure miss my friends and the guys on the board, but most of them are here. Oh, but I miss my family and brothers. But why should I get down on myself it's not like I'll be here forever. Taichi got out, so I will too! I'm getting a crush on John even though we always fight. He's cute!  
  
Biyomon's P.O.V.  
Veronica sure is the happy type, but gets into so much trouble, I think she likes someone. But who? Well I'm ready to battle, after I get some of the yummy sushi Veronica has in her pack, those ice packs that Amy has sure are helpful! They are pretty good friends! I think Veronica has some of Sora's characteristics. I wonder if I will get a digiegg like Evan? I hope so! She is like being with Sora all over again.  
  
Edge's P.O.V.  
I sure have to compete with Evan alot! He sure is brave, braver that I thought! At least I'm the cool one! I rule! This place is a little warped but I can live with it! Veemon is one cool digimon, why do I say cool so much! V-mon rules, especially XV-mon, I wonder if Veemon has a digiegg too like Crabmon and Hawkmon? I don't think that digiegg was right for him, Tajimon is a Ninja, well one with a sweet water attack. XV-mon is better.  
  
V-mon's P.O.V.  
Edge sure likes competing with Evan alot, but they are like two old warriors that are rivals but friends as well, an Agumon once told me about these two digidestined called Taichi Yagami and Yamato Ishida, they fought all the time yet were best friends, I think the Agumon was Taichi's and then when I met a Gabumon he told me the same story, he was Yamato's digimon! I hope I have a digiegg like Hawkmon. It would be the digiegg of Curiosity!  
  
John's P.O.V.   
This place isn't so bad once you get used to it, but Liz is too rude, I'm not rude, but Veronica and I fight, I get a feeling that she likes me. Sheesh! Girls they bother me so much! Even though I have a girlfriend already, I should dump her for Veronica, huh? I like Veronica OK, but this is it.  
  
Tentomon's P.O.V.  
He might not be Koushirou but he is smart, a little too sarcastic, but still a smart skeptic! It how I like my digidestined, too bad he doesn't have a yellow pineapple laptop like Koushirou. It's about time the digiworld got some law around here! The digidestined seem to keep everything under control! He really reminds me of Koushirou. No looks of course.  
  
Kim's P.O.V.  
I like it here, but it's such a change from big city life in California. I miss all of my friends in America but for now I'm happy with the digiworld, I bet everyone else is. Floramon is so cute, but who is the boy who has a Puppetmon, maybe we don't need to merge crests. An evil Puppetmon would be good! We would get inside information on the enemy! Floramon rules!  
  
Floramon's P.O.V.  
When I digivolve into Puppetmon I'm gonna get information on the bad guys posing as an evil digimon, I am so good! Kim is really nice but needs to lighten up a bit, even being a Dark Master for a while, you had to have fun or you would get bored, after all I was Puppetmon, the rules of the forests and all I wanted to do was play, but giving Takeru a 44 Magnum was pretty cool!  
  
Authors Note: Guns should only be used for hunting and self protection from wild animals.  
  
Lance's P.O.V.  
This digiworld is creepy, but that's perfect for TW! That's who I am, and I wonder if Liz is mad that I destroyed her cappuccino? * lol * And to think that Inchantomon turns into Wizardmon! Dude, he is the best. But who is Myotismon, he sure sounds evil!  
  
Enchantomon's P.O.V.  
Evan sure seems interested in Myotismon, maybe I should tell him, it's better to know than be non educated about something dangerous. Well he tried to kill Hikari Yagami, and maybe Evan and Amy should watch out because, after all we used to work for Myotismon. Evan Zephyrmon, and maybe Tyrannodollmon. If anyone has a Gotsumon they should also watch out! He reminds me of that Koushirou of the digidestined.  
  
Liz's P.O.V.  
I love this place! I need a good adventure, Myotismon sounds cool! Sure he tried to kill some digidestined kids but who cares! Veronica and Amy are cool! Well I better walk even though my feet hurt so much, at least they can thank me for the food, since I got it!  
  
Tyrannodollmon's P.O.V.  
I think she really wants to meet Myotismon, the poor kid, by the time she is 15 she'll be evil! But I should tell her, she does know that he tried to kill Hikari Yagami? I was talking to Enchantomon earlier and he said that he remembers when he was permanently Wizardmon, and I was DarkTyrannomon. Those were the days.  
  
P.T.'s P.O.V.  
I shouldn't tell them my initials are shot for Peter, or Pete. Gomamon is such a funny digimon, he makes all sorts of wisecracks, but should be more careful. I know I'm passive but maybe too much, after all we have to get used to fighting the evil digimon. I'm tough but not enough. At least the guys don't call me a sissy. Now Gomamon's gonna look at my face and say 'P.T. what's bugging' you, are you OK?'. He's such a good friend.  
  
Gomamon's P.O.V.  
P.T. looks a little worried, I'll ask him what's bothering him later. I miss Jou. It's like having Jou with me when P.T. is around. He's like Jou, except with brown hair. But Jou worried a bit more, and P.T. just keeps his mouth shut. He should talk a bit more. Jou was very talkative. P.T. is a mixture of Jou and Yamato.  
  
Caitlin's P.O.V.  
I wish there was a mall around here somewhere, it's just boring around here. Although in Andromon's factory I could access the Internet, "Does anyone have a computer?" I asked them all. Nobody answered back until. "I do!" said P.T. that shy and quiet guy has a computer. I ran over and grabbed his yellow palm computer. "Thanks!" I said to him, he just nodded and walked off with that cute little Gomamon of his, speaking of cute, he is kinda cute.  
  
Palmon's P.O.V.  
Caitlin sure reminds me of Mimi! They like the mall and the colour pink. I think if they met they would be really good friends. Caitlin does enjoy physical activity more. I'm glad to see Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Gomamon, and Tentomon again. I hope to see Gabumon, and Agumon again. They are such good friends!  
  
Amy's P.O.V.  
This place is absolutely wonderful! I think Gatomon is the coolest! She's so cute too. But she likes fish way more than me! I don't Evan like fish. They are absolutely disgusting, at least Veronica didn't pack fish! Evan is nice and so is everybody else!  
  
Gatomon's P.O.V.  
Amy shares Hikari's personality, but it doesn't seem like she will be getting Hikari's crest. She should get a good crest though. She really likes the digital world! She gets along with everyone. That's how I like my digidestined!  
  
Pixi's P.O.V.  
This place is scary, but Evan's like a big brother! But not like my real brother, Gary! He's mean and makes fun of me, but I tell all of his friends that he bites his toenails! Otamamon is such a good friend! I wonder what she will digivolve into? Maybe it's a Pixi, like my name!  
  
Otmamamon's P.O.V.  
It's been different with LadyDevimon, and all of the Gekomon disappearing. I miss all of the Gekomon. Princess Mimi was nice. But now I'm a digidestined digimon! It's great, Pixi's nice. I think she shares some of Mimi's personality. But a bit of Taichi and Jou mixed in.  
  
Aaron's P.O.V.  
This is gonna make one hell of a story! As soon as I get back I'm writing a huge action fic! This is gonna be so cool! I'll get 100 his in one minute. And 100 reviews in one minute! Laura is gonna be so jealous! Haha! I'll become world famous as a writer and then get my own TV show! I'll call it "Digimon"! I RULE! Frostymon is cool, but he's worried about the new bad guys! I'm not at all. I'm pretty sure I'll easily become friends with one of them.  
  
Frostymon's P.O.V.  
Aaron sure is pumped about the battle to come. I am too, but he's gonna have to learn that humans can be just as big a threat! I'm sure we'll beat em! With Evan leading the team how can we loose?  
  
J.C.'s P.O.V.  
This next fight will be a good one! I've already got a really great plan. Which won't be revealed unless I have to reveal it. Well I wonder what crest I will have. But why not Intellect? I'm smart. Actually I'm in grade 4 and I am the smartest! I might be put up to 5th grade! I do grade 6 work! Oh woe is me!  
Zephyrmon's P.O.V.  
J.C. sure is one intellectual kid, but he's full of wonder, not curiosity. But intellect and curiosity. He's also very brave. I wonder why he always keeps to himself with him note pad? It's strange. He doesn't really like company, but fight for the team, I guess he is just that way. Nice kid though, but I remember when I worked for Myotismon, it was horrible being deleted, if I see him I bet he will be a big wussy when he sees Gatomon, serves him right for being mean to the other digimon!  
  
It was almost nighttime, the digidestined children where already for bed, although there was none for them to sleep on. Some of the older children were up talking about how they travel on server. Sever was like a huge desert. Evan and Veronica in the morning, but Liz and Edge objected. "We should go at night!" said Liz. "Yeah! It's great for traveling, cool and we won't waste our water supply that fast" said Edge. J.C. woke up from his deep slumber, "It's true, we can save our water at night, but just in case some of us should sleep during the day and some stay up, reverse at night. We will travel just as fast as spitting up, which could work!" said J.C. "He's right!" said Evan, "We don't have to all work at once! The digimon could help us travel, but our water!" said Evan, then all seven kids(Evan, Edge, John, J.C., Liz, Lance and Veronica) looked at the boat, which had all of their supplies, and strange cargo, including vehicle parts, which took all of their attention. There was a large truck in there (strange cargo) which need a little fixing. "Time for TW to work his magic!" said Lance, he pulled them all to the motor and they all fixed it. By 4 am they were asleep and ready to roll in the morning.  
  
"Anyone know how to drive?" yelled Lance, who was 13 and couldn't drive. P.T. and Xris shot up their hands. The two 15 year old had learners permits. The other digidestined kids jumped in the back, P.T. and Xris would take turns driving, there wasn't enough room in the cab so Evan, Liz, Veronica and Edge sat in the truck, and John and Aaron sat in the cab, one on each end watching that no cargo spilt. Then there was the large trailer which was for sleeping in, it was Xris's turn to drive during the day, during the day the driver was Xris, and the four passengers were Caitlin, Amy Pixi and J.C. while the cab watchers were, Garrod and Angelos. The others slept in the air conditioned trailer. While Garrod and Angelos waited in the cab they had a little conversation, there digimon rested in the heat. "It sure is warm!" said Angelos. "You've said it!" said Garrod. "The digimon sure are tired!" "You've said it again!" "Evan and Aaron sure packed down the cargo good!" "I've gotta go to the wash room" said Garrod. "I'll get Xris to stop the truck." said Angelos. He mad the signal for Xris to stop. "3 bathroom stops today!" said Xris. "1 for me, 1 for Caitlin and one for you Garrod *YAWN* I'm sure hungry! Once I'm off shift at nine o'clock it will sure be great!" said Xris stopping the truck care fully. Garrod ran off to the bathroom.   
  
"This is gonna be one long ride!" said Xris.  
  
Angelos' P.O.V.   
Garrod really reminds me of someone I met on the Internet, "Friedramon!" that's it, Garrod might be "TRF". He seems like it, wise cracker. Hehe! He made all of those polls. It's sure great here, but I'm all dusty from the road, and hot. Tomorrow I'm going in the truck! I'll have to take a shower now.   
  
Angelos wiped some dirt off of his cheek, "Damn dirt!" he said then Garrod came back from the bathroom. "It's been about, five minutes TRF!" said Angelos, the words just slipped off of his tongue, "Whoops!" he said. "How'd you know" said Garrod. "Just did, you seemed so familiar!" said Angelos. "Lemme guess? Your Angelos, I could tell by your name and personality!" said Garrod. "Good one!" said Angelos.  
  
Patamon's P.O.V.  
Angelos shows some of Takeru's traits. But not many. He's older and well, a lot tougher than Takeru. I miss Takeru, but it's nice to have a close resemblence around! But I'm tired and it's sunset in server. Everything is orange, and Angelos' hair has a nice orange shine to it! It's really nice!  
  
Garrod wiped his sweaty face. "I'm tired," he said. He looked at his white shirt sleeve which was a beige colour. "I'm sweatty and sandy!" he said angrily, smacking the cargo and then it went "CRACK!" Garrod hit something breakable. "Uh oh!" he said. "What did you do?" said Angelos. "I have no clue!" said Garrod backing into the corner.  
  
Xris' P.O.V.  
What was that? I heard something! I know it. I don't know anymore. It's so weird here and I'm so tired. I could use a rest from driving. I like Kunemon, he has a nice sense of humor! I don't miss my friends or parents. I've got my friends from the internet, now if only there where more of us to go around!  
  
Kunemon's P.O.V.  
Xris looks worried. Like the others, he's unasure of the digital world. He's also tired, I will tell hime some jokes at dinner. Ooo! That's in twenty minutes! I'm really starved and I could eat a whole extra large cheez pizza with everything, hold the anchovies. This isn't my first time digivolving. Before I was Kuwagamon, terrorizing the digidestined kids, now i regret it. Now Greymon isn't allowed to hurt me!  
  
Garrod's P.O.V.  
This place is pretty sweet. I'm not much for the heat and the dust, but since it's dinner now! Ooo! I'm going to the trailer to eat, the others are probly up. Oh great! Xris has something to say...  
  
"We will go a bit longer, the others need rest!" said Xris  
  
Well now he's said that, it looks like no food until the gas runs out! That will be what?   
I'm looking at the gas meter, just a sec! Well theres not much left, but Xris looks so worried and tired. Angelos is almost asleep, I pity him! "Hey Angelos! not much more time until supper!" I said to him, he just looked at me and frowned.  
  
Crabmon's P.O.V.  
The heat is getting to me, I should really get some water soon. I could dehidrate without it, oh I don't feel well, I need food. Wait! Garrod is pulling something out of his pocket, it's CANDY! It's red and looks juicy, he just gave me some of it, he passed some to Patamon and Angelos. Then in his bag he had water. Ooo! I'm so thirsty, he have me most of the bottle, then I asked him to pour some on me. Resfreshing!!!  
  
Drew's P.O.V.  
I've been up in the cabin for a while now, it's nice and air conditioned, Yagyumon sure likes to sleep. He's kinda cute for a digimon. Well I should go back to sleep before the we have to stay up all night. Well good night!  
  
Yagyumon's P.O.V.  
Something just happened. The trailer stopped! Why isn't anyone up? It just isn't right, oh wait here comes Garrod, probly going to the wash room again. Yep! Well I think Drew is great! He's such a nice kid! He reads alot when he are travelling, like on the boat, even though it took all night he just read for a while and went to sleep. I like travelling!  
  
"Putt! Putt.. splutter splutter" went the engine. "Oh crap!" said Amy. "It's the gas," said Xris, "I took the gas from the boat, there were at least ten tanks, I put them in the trailer!"...  
  



	16. Digitamamon, A Bad Egg

"Ah man!" yelled Xris, walking out of the truck to the trailer. He looked at the open compartment, with a trail of food and gas. "ARRRRG!!!" yelled Xris slamming the back, waking all of the sleeping children and teens up. He booted the door, really denting it. "Xris man, what happened?" said a dazed Evan. "We lost our gas," said Xris, "and our water and food," he said, hitting the trailer with his first, he yelled out in pain. "The food, water and gas!" said Evan falling off the trailer door step landing on his side. "Ouch!" he said.   
  
The kids decided that since they didn't loose everything they could still do the night shift, they were also close to a forest and they drove that way. While P.T. was driving into the forest something went bang. "OH NO!" they heard Liz yell from the back of the truck. "The trailer is... GONE!" she yelled. The truck stopped, Liz and Edge flew from the end of the truck and were chucked into a nearby swamp. "Oh damn!" yelled P.T. the trailer of sleeping people was completely gone. Liz and Edge struggled to get out of the weedy swamp. "Eww!! I have swamp goo on me!" yelled Liz freaking out by all of the green gunk in her hair and on her clothes. Edge just stared at himself in disgust, "This sucks so much!" he said. Suddenly Garrod came from above the hill, a little disoriented but OK, "The trailer crashed!" said Garrod, "Everyone is coming" said the tired boy.   
  
Once all of the kids were together P.T. started up the truck. It stalled but it still started, "We can go!" said P.T. , "but that means only taking what we need from the back, everyone has to carry something.". In the back there was a huge huddle of kids in the back, eight to be exact and they were all sleeping, crowed with food and gas tanks. Inside the cab there were another eight kids, all awake. Then the truck stalled, "Work damn you!" yelled P.T. at the engine, it was now two am. They were all drowsy. "Huh?" said Evan. "The engine!" said P.T. "It won't start, oh no not the GAS!" yelled P.T. denting the dash with his fist. "Oh great, we are out in the woods, tired and no truck, oh wait! We should all sleep here!" said Evan. "Good Idea," said P.T. after the eight in the truck talked they fell asleep.   
  
Lance woke up first, looking at Inchantomon. "It's nice outside" said Lance. He opened the window and let the breeze into the warm truck, it was uncomfortable in there. Enchantomon woke up "Lance, what's wrong." said Inchantomon. "Something, lets go and explore!" said Lance. He opened the truck door stretched his legs and walked into the forest, he then looked at his watch, "It's only 7 am!" he said. The two walked some more. Inchantomon ran ahead. "LANCE! It's a restaurant!" yelled Inchantomon, "I hope they take American dollars!" said Lance. The two ran inside and walked out with food for the group. When they got there everyone was looking for them. "Where were you Lance," said Pixi, running up to him, Otamamon just sniffed the food "EGGS!" she yelled. "Yeah, I bought them at this diner place, I only have enough for the digimon." he said. "The digimon," said Kim, "Good! Floramon is really hungry, aren't you Flora!" she said. "Hungry as always," said Floramon, "Typical," said V-mon, Hawkmon and Gatomon. "Well at least we don't have an Armadimon to deal with," said Palmon. "Yeah, he'd just eat all of the eggs in one second!" said Gatomon, the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"How much did those eggs cost?" said Evan, "Twenty American dollars" said Lance who opened the bag and gave the digimon a takeout box of eggs for two digimon each. "That's alot!" said Pixi, "You've said it," said Edge. Lance and Edge went for ketchup and other condiments for the digimon's eggs. "Does anyone still have food in their bags?" said Caitlin. "I have some chips and water," said Liz, "But the chips are almost gone and the water is for my digimon," said Liz. "Those guys had all of the food for supper," said Veronica.  
  
They all got to the diner but whoever didn't have American money had to eat any extra food, that was Liz, John, Angelos, and Drew. They were also the ones to have saved some food. While they went into the diner with their friends a Veggiemon asked them who had money, Liz, John, Drew and Angelos showed them the money. He accepted Angelos' money. "But why!?" said Drew. "Because," said Veggiemon, "It's not fake, and you girl, don't have any money!" he said pointing to Liz who felt like bashing in his head, she then lost her temper, "I KNOW I'M BROKE, YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT BRATMON!?!?!?!" she them bashed him on the head. He kick Liz, John and Drew out of the diner. "I'm outta here!" said Liz who walked off. Their digimon stayed behind at the truck.  
  
"Ooo!" said Liz, "what do we have here!" she said taking some apples and nuts from a counter in the kitchen. "Hey John, Drew!" said Liz, "I got us food!" she said, they all ran out into the forest. "OH MAN! VEGGIEMON'S GONNA HAVE MY HEAD!" said a tall boy who was about fifteen years old with his long reddish brown hair tied behind his head in a ponytail. "What is it now Lucas," said a shorter boy who was about twelve with gold hair. "Guy, do we have any more apples and nuts?" said Lucas desperate for them. "No, last time I checked we were all out," said Guy. "Perfect, now how am I gonna make my apple crisp for those customers," yelled Lucas, then an egg like digimon walked in, "What have you foolish children done this time!" yelled the digimon. "Sorry Digitamamon, there are no apples and nuts left" said Lucas politely. "I just put out some just now!" said Digitamamon in his evil mad scientist type voice. Liz then walked by the window with Drew and John, "Uh Oh!" said Liz as Digitamamon saw her. "What do you mean 'Uh oh!'!" said John and Drew.  
  
"What are you fools doing!" said Digitamamon. "Nothing at all Mr. Eggmon sir," said Liz making a pun about Digitamamon. "Never mock me!" said Digitamamon. "Smooth move smart ass!" said John pushing Liz down. "Don't hit me bastard!" said John, the two got into a fist fight, Drew just ran off. Digitamamon came up and kicked them off to a side. "Don't kick me Eggmon!" said Liz. "I'm not an 'Eggmon' there is no such thing!" said Digitamamon, "DemiDevimon, show these kids what chores they must do," said Digitamamon. "Yeah!" said DemiDevimon. He showed them where to go.  
  
"Here is your pancake supreme," said a blonde Japanese boy serving Evan, Edge, Lance and Xris at their table. "This looks so good," said Evan loudly. The boy heard, he winced at them. Evan gave him a blank glance. He served the others. He walked into the kitchen where Lucas, Guy, John and Liz were washing dished and cooking. Suddenly the two foot stack of plates John was carrying crashed to the floor. "Oh no!" he said going red. He looked like he was bout to cry, then he did. "I'm not used to this work," said John. "You won't get used to it," said Lucas and Guy. Veggiemon ran in and gave them one more month of work. Liz pulled a perfect pizza out of the oven. Veggiemon ran in, "You, that pizza you just made, it is wonderful," said the Meramon who Liz served. "Thanks," said Liz. When she got back to the kitchen Veggiemon took off one week of labor. "Hey Lucas, how long are we gonna be here?" said John. "About 3 months, if Hikeno over there can carry the plates right and actually not spill spaghetti on out customers," said Lucas. "It's not my fault," said Hikeno, "and call me Ken," he said. John was still sulking about the dishes, "I, I, I never cry," he said and cried some more. "What's with the wuss?" said Guy. "Oh him, it's the pressure." said Liz. "Oh," said Ken, "It really gets to you," he said. Liz went out to give someone their French toast.   
  
"This food is so good!" said Angelos. "I know! They've got really good chefs!" said Veronica. Caitlin and P.T. agreed. "Here is you, ANGELOS, VERONICA, CAITLIN AND P.T.!!!!" yelled Liz setting down the French toast on the table. "I'm serving you guys!!!" Liz yelled, "Well your my friends, Veggiemon is gonna hear from me!" she said making her fists into balls. "What do you mean hear from me?!" said an outraged Veggiemon. Liz turned around very surprised. "Nothing!" then she ran off.  
  
"Dogmon and Armadimon, how about we get out of here from the window, I used to work here when I as Yamato's digimon," said Gabumon. "Obviously!" said Dogmon and Armadimon. "Diamond Shell!!" yelled Armadimon breaking the window and damaging the wall. Dogmon and Gabumon jumped out. "Let's go find Lucas, Ken and Guy!" said Gabumon.  
  
"Hawkmon," said V-mon. "Yeah V-mon," said Hawkmon. "I think the others are in trouble, well just a digimon's intuition!" said V-mon. "Your right," said Gomamon, V-mon and Hawkmon started at Gomamon who was quite. Gomamon was normally active and fun loving but he was just so quite since Jou left. "We should go to that diner!" said Hawkmon, "Patamon, do you know anything about Veggiemon, Patamon?" said Hawkmon. "Patamon went into the forest with some of the others," said Palmon. "Oh, OK!" said Hawkmon. "Well do you know anything Gomamon?" said V-mon. "Yes, actually I was their and worked for Veggiemon, same with Gabumon," said Gomamon, "Veggiemon is evil and if Digitamamon is there that means they are in trouble!" said Gomamon. "Get the others Palmon," said Hawkmon, "we must save them!" he said.  
  
"John, you have to be careful with that stuff," said Lucas. "Oh, I thought I could just whip plates all around, isn't Digitamamon evil?" said John. "You have problems," said Lucas. "I know," said John, "Who's there?" said John. Gabumon, Dogmon and Armadimon appeared. "Armadimon!" Guy said. Armadimon jumped into Guy's Arms, knocking him down. "I didn't think I'd see you guy!" said Armadimon. "Gabumon! Your back" said Lucas hugging Gabumon. "Oh Lucas!" said Gabumon. "Those two are good friends," said Liz. "I know," said Ken while he hugged Dogmon. "How long have you guys been apart?" said Liz. "About a month," said John. "A month!?" said John, that's too long. Suddenly "HIEEEY!" said Palmon running in, "Is Caitlin here?" she said. "Palmon???" said Gabumon. "Gabumon!!" said Palmon running up to him. "It's been so long," the two just stared, then the others came in. "Gabumon!" said Patamon, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Gatomon. All the digimon said hi to each other and then decided to leave when...  
  
"What are all of you digimon doing here," said Digitamamon. "Nothing! We are just here to rescue are friends," said V-mon. "V-mon! Hush!" said Palmon and Hawkmon putting their hands on his face. V-mon yelled in muffled voice. They all decided to take a shot at Digitamamon when they got out side. "ICE KICK!" yelled Frostymon. "STUN BUBBLE!" yelled Otamamon. "Super Shocker!" yelled Tentomon. "Deep Slash!" yelled Tyrannodollmon. "Poison Ivy!" yelled Palmon. "Boom Bubble!" yelled Patamon. "Lightning Paws!" yelled Gatomon. "Blue Blaster!" yelled Gabumon. "There not strong enough!" said Lucas. "Tentomon! Digivolve!" yelled John. "TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... KABUTERIMON!" Kabuterimon swooped over and knocked Digitamamon over, "SUPER SHOCKER!" yelled Kabuterimon. "Nightmare Syndrome!" Digitamamon knocked all of the digimon and kids off of their feet, Kabuterimon de-digivolved. "Tentomon!" John said.  
  
The other kids ran out side to see their digimon and some of the kids lying on the ground hurt. Just Gabumon, Dogmon and Armadimon stood standing. Armadimon attacked, "DIAMOND SHELL!" he hit Digitamamon, but Digitamamon left Armadimon hurt and lying on the ground, the others got up and walked further back, only Lucas and Ken were there ready to battle. "So you two want to battle?" said Digitamamon. "Ready as ever!" yelled Lucas. "Gabumon!" he yelled. "Dogmon!" yelled Ken. "GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." "DOGMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." "Garurumon!" "Wolfmon!" the two similar digimon attacked Digitamamon with great force. "HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon went for Digitamamon's face, he shot into it. Digitamamon couldn't fight back, he was blinded from the attack, he stumbled around. "WOLF HOWL!" Wolfmon attacked Digitamamon. Digitamamon was deleted.  
  
"You deleted him!" yelled V-mon. "You guys are strong," said Hawkmon. Gabumon and Dogmon just laughed. The three digimon and three kids joined them in the search for crests, when all of a sudden Edge's digivice went off. "Wha!?" he yelled. Over to the north forest he saw something red glowing. "What is that?" Edge, Evan, Lance and Aaron walked into the forest, they saw a digiegg like Evan's with fire and a spike sticking out of it. "It's likely mine!" said Evan. He tried lifting it and couldn't. Same with Lance and Aaron. "Let me try!" said Edge shoving them all into the muddy ground. He lifted the egg. "Cool! It's mine!" said Edge. "Whoever can get the digieggs has them," said Gennai, his hologram came out of a circle under the digiegg. "I guess you've found the digiegg of Curiosity!" said Gennai. "Curiosity!" said Edge. "Edge you sound so weird when you say that." said Lance. "Shut up Lance," said Edge. "Well the truck is fixed, you can use it now!" said Gennai. "How did you do it?" Lance said. "Well actually a helpful boy named Jason did it!" said Gennai, "he has a Leomon who digivolved from Cubmon, he will stay like that," said Gennai. "Cool, Leomon sounds sweet" said Aaron. "You kids have to learn alot about the digital world, well you should meet the new enemy soon. I have Candlemon to lead you," said Gennai. "So long for now," said Gennai. "Bye, I guess," said Evan.  
  
"He never talks!" said J.C. "It's Gennai, he's so secretive," said Biyomon. "Hi!" said a boy. "Are you Jason?" said Evan. "No!" said the boy. "But I know where Jason is. Just follow me," he said. "He looks like trouble Zephyrmon," said J.C. "I know." said Zephyrmon. "Who are you?" said Evan. "I'm Gordon," said Gordon. "Gordon," said Ken, "that sounds so foreign.". "No it's not Hikeno," Gordon said. "Arrg." said Ken. He just stood there. "Aren't you coming," said Gordon. Ken just gave him a scowl. Gordon laughed evilly. "It's gonna be a long walk," said Gordon.  
  
  



	17. The Malevolent Four

Hawkmon's Re-cap  
Last time out truck broke down and we had to find food. Lance went to a diner to get food for the digimon. The eggs were OK. Enchantomon has such good taste! Well then we went to the diner and then we met up with some new digidestined children, Lucas, Guy and Ken(Hikeno). Digitamamon and Veggiemon attacked us for no apparent reason, I guess they needed workers.  
Re-Cap over  
  
"So Gordon?" said Evan, "Are you a digidestined?" Gordon stopped and growled evilly, he then laughed evilly. "What's a digidestined?" he said. "You don't know what a digidestined is do you?" said Evan. "Not at all!" he said showing them a gray digivice. "You have a digivice!" said Evan. "Oh," said Gordon laughing. "Just follow me already," he said.  
  
The kids finally reached their destination. It was a large stone castle. Liz noticed something strange. "What that?" she yelled. Then she looked at Gordon's crest, she gave him a 'I know your our enemy' look. "That's your crest on the castle evil boy!" said Liz. "What! I am not evil." he said walking up to her. "I have my suspicions," she said. "Your in for it!" he said under his breath. Liz then gave him a 'it's called tough luck' look.  
  
The kids walked in but Liz made sure that Tyrannodollmon was ready to digivolve. Lance also noticed four symbols on the walls. "Liz, you see all of those symbols, those must be the bad guys crests." said Lance. "I know! I betcha they don't even have tags!" she said. Then Gordon laughed out loud, "I'm not kid, I'm a BAKEMON!" the Bakemon swooped off. "WTF!" said Lucas. "Are any of you guys people from the MB?" said Lance. "Um no..." said Lucas. "That's too bad, if you were board members you would know I was TW(Techno Wizardmon)!" said Lance. "If you put it that way, I'm Gabumon!" said Lucas. "DUDE!" said Lance and Kim. "Enough of that I'm MG(MetalGarurumon)!" said Ken. "I'm GatomonRulz," you might remember me.  
  
"I see you foolish kids know each other," said a low voice. "I'm PHIRÉ!" he yelled. "I'm CRYPTOMON!" yelled his digimon. "But your just a short shrimpy kid!" yelled Liz at Phiré. "So what, I'm far superior than you, your good, I'm bad!" he yelled. "The only time the bad guy wins is if the good guy surrenders!" yelled Liz. "I bet you'd surrender at the drop of a hat!" he yelled. "Oh, yeah, sure! Like I'd surrender, give it a rest kid, I'm what 13 years older than a newborn like you!" she said. "I'm 10!" he yelled. "HAHAHAHA! I'm 13, I'm older than you are, HAHA!" she yelled mockingly. "I'll deal with you later," he said. Then suddenly his tag glowed, and one of the pictures of the wall turned into his crest, "The crest of Necromancy!" he yelled.  
  
"He has a crest!" yelled Liz, "NO @%#$in FAIR!" she yelled. "Watch your language!" said Evan. "ARRG!" she growled. "HAHA!" yelled a girl, older than all of the digidestined girls. "I'm Drusilla, but you can just call me Dru!" she said laughing. "She's a witch!" said Caitlin and Amy. "I'm no witch, I'm a wizardess!" she yelled. "But your evil!" said Caitlin. "I know, but being evil is good!" she said. "No it's not!" yelled Amy. "PALMON!" yelled Caitlin. "Gatomon!" yelled Amy. "Oh," said Dru holding up her crest, "The crest of spirit! But let me th ink Amy, your digimon needs a crest to evolve to her next level," said Dru. "I'm Enchantramon, but I won't enchant you, just beat you!" she yelled. "She's a Female Wizardmon" said Inchantomon, "she isn't an evil digimon." he said. Then a skinny boy walked in from a corridor, didn't even introduce himself, he just lifted up his crest and said "The Crest of SILENCE!" said the boy. "He should introduce himself!" said Edge. "I know I should," he said.  
  
Authors note: Dimitri(the boy) sounds a little like the Yamato, Phiré like Iori and Drusilla like Jun(Daisuke's sister) with a lower tone.  
  
"I'm Dimitri, if you don't know that look at an analyzer," he said. "Well it's good you introduced yourself!" said Edge. "Now it's time for me to introduce myself!" said an evil voice, "I'm Devidramon, Dimitri's partner and voice, no he's not mute, he's just silent, he just talked so it's proof he's not mute!" said the gigantic digimon. "V-mon you'd better digivolve." said Edge. "Uh, huh!" said V-mon, "Just say digi armor energize." said V-mon. "Uh? Digi armor energize!" yelled Edge. "V-MON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO... FLADRAMON!" Fladramon just stood there. "I see your inferior digimon can digivolve." said Devidramon. "I can, FIRE ROCKET!" yelled Fladramon and hit Devidramon who fell and got up.  
  
The Bakemon came back, "And know to present your new leader and my master... G.D.!" the Bakemon then flew up. "I'm G.D. and you will bow down to me!" he said quickly taking his reign. "Wow! He really knows how to lead," said Evan. G.D. held up his tag. "BAKEMON! EVOLVE!" he yelled. "BAKEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... PHANTOMON! SHADOW SCYTHE!" Phantomon went for Hawkmon, V-mon, Tyrannodollmon, Palmon and Gatomon. "Phantomon, it's me Gatomon," Gatomon yelled at Phantomon. "I remember you, you made Myotismon digivolve," said Phantomon. "Did you!?" said Amy. "Unfortunately." said Gatomon looking away from them all. Phantomon went back to Bakemon. Then the four kids disappeared.  
  
"Now where the hell'd they go!" yelled Liz, "Get your asses out here!" she yelled making an echo all through the whole castle. "Shut up Liz, there are little kids out here!" said Evan. "Oh why don't you!" yelled Liz, "all you care about is that bird, not the team!"  
"I care about the team," said Evan. Liz crossed her arms and turned around. "Why don't we split up into three groups," said V-mon. "Good idea V-mon!" said Liz turning around.   
They all split into three groups: Liz, Lance, P.T., John, Aaron, Veronica and Amy.  
"We will take care of Phiré!" yelled P.T. "Ok," said Evan. In his group he took: Evan, Ken, and Caitlin. "We'll go and fight Drusilla!" said Ken. The others went with Edge.  
  
Suddenly as they were out side on the bridge they saw three signs which had three of the Malevolent Four's names. But then Amy's tag glowed, she turned around and a blue shiny tablet glowed and then it turned into her crest. "It's your crest Amy!" said Gatomon. "Really! No you can go ultimate just like Evan and Garrod's digimon!" said Amy. The kids all went off to their opponents castle.  
  
"So this is it!" said Liz. Then they heard a large bang "HELP ME!" the looked up and a figure in the top window.   
  



	18. The Crest of Adventure

  
  
  
Amy's Re-cap  
Last time we were going into this strange castle led by a boy named "Gordon" we then found out that he was really a ghost digimon called Bakemon. Then these four evil kids we had all heard of came out of the darkness and stuff and then got their crests. Their digimon each attacked us and we lost. But then I found my crest and we left. I wonder how we will beat them!?  
Re-cap Over  
  
When P.T.'s group reached Phiré's castle they just stopped and stared at the magnificent gray structure. "God damn that's huge!" yelled Liz, her voice echoing in the valley surrounded by mountains. "Quite swearing!" said P.T. "No," she said. "Oh my gosh this is huge," said John. Liz stared at him. "What's wrong now," said John. Liz laughed "You just said 'gosh'! You suck!" she yelled and walked into the castle casually. "PHIRÉ, WE KNOW YOUR IN HERE! COME OUT YOU LITTLE #%$^!!" yelled Liz. "Don't yell at him like that Liz," said Tyrannodollmon, "it's not like he hurt you,". "Yeah, so he didn't'," said Liz walking off into the dark yelling for Phiré to come out or else. "She just doesn't care, she likes to fight," said Tyrannodollmon, who ran off with her and the others followed.  
  
****  
  
Waiting in his throne room Phiré thought of his battle plan and carefully watched the tablet above the door on the other side of the room, "You'll never get this!" he said and he went on laughing maniacally. When the kids ran into the room, "Phiré!!!" yelled Liz pointing at him. "What is it now," he said and he snapped his fingers. Necromon ran over to the kids! "Get em!" yelled Phiré. Necromon went and caught all of the kids and digimon except for Liz and Tyrannodollmon. "Arrg! You stupid idiot!" she yelled. Necromon came back. "Why you," Liz ran over to Necromon and kicked him. Necromon just whacked her with his arm and shot her across the room. "You bastard!" yelled Liz at Necromon. "Are you OK?" said Tyrannodollmon. "I think so," said Liz. "Liz you go find the others," said Tryannodollmon. "Wait, what if your in trouble!? You'll need me to digivolve!" said Liz. "Good point! TYRANNODOLLMON DIGIVOLVE TO... TYRANNOMON!" then Tyrannomon went for Necromon. "FIRE BREATH!" Tyrannomon sent the fire towards Necromon knocking him on the ground. Liz's tag glowed. "MY TAG!" she yelled. "Liz go find the others!" said Tyrannomon who was getting beat up badly by Necromon. "NECRO SKULL!" Necromon attacked Tyrannomon who had enough strength to beat up Necromon. "NECROMON, DIGIVOLVE!" yelled Phiré "NECROMON DIGIVOLVE TO.... CATACOMBNECROMON!" the large digimon stood up almost reaching the ceiling and roared. He just flicked Tyrannomon into the corner.  
  
****  
"VERONICA, LANCE! ANY ONE HERE!" yelled Liz in the dark area of the castle as if it weren't dark enough. "Liz," yelled P.T. and Aaron. "There you are!" she said looking at the very rusty bar. "There's always a weak bar!" said Liz. "Are you stupid?" said Aaron, "Police chief Wiggam made the same mistake," he said. "Your right," she took out a small dagger and started working on a bar. It didn't break so she went for the lock , it broke because it was so old. "Hehe! I rule!" she said sticking her index finger up in the air. The others sweat dropped.  
  
****  
Meanwhile in the throne room, CatacombNecromon went back to being Necromon. That's when Phiré took control over Tyrannomon, making him... "Tyrannomon, dark digivolve into DARKTYRANNOMON!" Phiré laughed at the digimon. "Your mine now!" he yelled when all of the kids ran into the room. "TYRANNOMON, WHAT THE....." said Liz. That's when the others had their digimon digivolve, "FROSTYMON DIGIVOLVE TO.... FRIGIMON!" "BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO BIRDRAMON" "TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO KABUTERIMON" "GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO IKAKUMON" they all attacked at Necromon. "Gatomon, can you digivolve yet?" said Amy. "No I shouldn't we have to wait for a special time." said Gatomon.   
  
"Yo! Enchantomon, digivolve!!!" yelled Lance. "ENCHANTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO WIZARDMON! MAGICAL GAME!" then he hit DarkTryannomon, turning him into Tymon. "TYMON!" yelled Liz, catching the falling digimon. She was mad now. She looked at the symbol on her digivice and then the symbol on the wall. "My crest!" she yelled. She held up her tag to it and she got her tag. "No!!!!" yelled Phire. "Tymon digivolve to.... Tyrannodollmon. Tyrannodollmon digivolve to Tyrannomon!" Tyrannomon went and hit Necromon. "NECROMON DIGIVOLVE TO CATACOMBNECROMON!" the digimon swiped at Tyrannomon. "TYRANNOMON DIGIVOVLE TO METALTYRANNOMON!" MetalTyrannomon "GIGI DESTROYER 2" MetalTyrannomon shot CatacombNecromon and he went back to being an In-Training, Skelemon. "ARRRRRG!!! I WAS BEATEN BY A GIRL!" said Phiré.  
  
MetalTryannomon went back to Tymon. "Tymon!" said Liz catching the digimon again.  
  



	19. The Treasure Crests

  
Liz's Re-cap  
I was leading the group for once. Then we went to Phiré's castle to beat him up. But everyone is mad at me, I wonder why. Or is it Tyrannodollmon. Well I found my crest and Tyrannodollmon's ultimate is hella cool. For a virus who's good MetalTyrannomon sure is strong! He beat CatacombNecromon. I want to beat Phiré alot, but when he's normal he will act civilized. I hope!  
Re-cap Over  
  
"It's nice to get out of that stuffy castle!" said Liz. "You really hate Phire don't you!" said Veronica. "He has an attitude problem" said Liz. "She's right, he's kind of arrogant and mean," said Lance. "Well duh! Of course he's mean but he probably wouldn't be either when we get him out of G.D.'s control!" said Liz. "Yeah!" they all said. They all walked up to the cliff side. "Help me," yelled the voice. "Who is that!?" said Aaron. "How should we know," said P.T.   
  
****  
  
"Tai, what do we do," said a girl who looked and dressed like Sora said to a boy who looked nothing like Taichi and another girl who had long brown hair. "Those kids, Phiré doesn't have control of them," said Tai. "How do we know that," said the girl with long brown hair. "Your right Julia," said the girl who looked like Sora. "Hey Biyo and Julia! How about we make a nice strong rope from your hair!" yelled Tai. "Shut up you idiot! We don't want the Sukamon outside the door to hear us!" said Biyo. "Sure!" said Julia, "Their as daft as ducks!" said Julia. "Your such a nimrod!" said Tai. "Do you even know what that means?" said Biyo. "Yeah! It means almost the same thing as dolt!" said Tai. "You retard it's an archery term, sheesh!" said Biyo.  
  
****  
"Do I hear fighting!" said Veronica. "No but I hear my crest humming!" said Lance. "Us too," said John. "What if your crests are under water?" said Amy. "Bloody likely!" said Aaron. "Hehe. I love it when people say 'bloody likely' or 'not bloody likely'" said Liz. "Oh my god your weird," said P.T., "The cliff is not very high!" said Gomamon. "I'll just digivolve to Ikakumon and we go down!" said Gomamon. "Hey Gomamon, can you take my tag down and look for the crests. Come up and tell us then we can get wet." said John. "Good idea!" said Aaron. Gomamon dove off the cliff and into the water he came back about fifteen minutes later. "I FOUND EM!" he said and then he digivolved into Ikakumon. All of the boys took off their shirts, hats and shoes and hopped onto Ikakumon. They went under but had to surface every so often to let them breathe. The got to the chest. It was in an under water air pocket so they could breathe. "OMG! I can breathe," said P.T. and Ikakumon went back to being Gomamon. "I'm too tired, I can't digivolve or swim," said Gomamon. "Oh no!" said P.T. Lance opened up the chest, "I got it!" he said.   
  
****  
Meanwhile Amy, Veronica and Liz were sitting on the grass eating some food. Then a boy and two girl popped out from the hedges. "Hi!" said Biyo.  
  
"Who are you guys?" said Liz. "I'm Biyo," said Biyo, "I'm Julia," said Julia, "I'm Tai," said Tai. "Don't you mean Taichi Yagami," said Veronica. "No Taichi Yamamoto I'm from Japan, I don't know Taichi but I'm in his sister Hikari's class!" said Tai. "You know Hikari!" said Gatomon. "I might be Amy's digimon now but Hikari was my digidestined three years ago!" said Gatomon. "Cool!" said Julia. "Where are those boys that were with you?" said Biyo. "They went under the water!" said Tentomon. "Oh," said Tai. "They went to find their crests!" said Enchantomon. "But who would put crests under water?" said Biyo. "Devimon!" said Liz, Veronica and Amy.  
  
****  
The boys had their crests now but they needed to get to the top. They let Lance go up first and he got up then the others. John was last and Gomamon was too tired and they were loosing air fast so when John went up he almost didn't have enough air and choked on the water. When they got back to shore they found the new kids. "Who are you guys?" said Lance. "We are, Tai, Biyo and me Julia!" said Julia. "Good! We could use some help with fighting Phiré!" said Aaron. "We don't need any help!" said Liz, "MetalTyrannomon is strong enough to beat him!" said Liz. "Probably" said Veronica.  
  
"Let's go and fight Phiré!!!" yelled Biyo! "YEAH!" they all yelled.  
  
In Phiré's Throne Room......  
"You digidestined think you can beat me!" said Phiré to himself in his throne room.  
  
What will happen to the digidestined........  
  
  



	20. TNDD: Profiles

Evan   
Evan is the leader of the group. His major appearance comes in "Evan's Trouble".  
Evan is a very loyal kid and makes friends really fast. His digimon is Hawkmon and they are good friends.   
Crest: Loyalty  
  
Kim  
Kim is one of the main digidestined. Her major appearance is in "Floramon". Kim is truthful she is a good friends like Evan. Her digimon is Floramon and since there are two digimon that digivolve into Puppetmon hers won't be able to digivolve since Drew's digimon does. Kim gets along well with Floramon.  
Crest: Truth  
  
G.D.  
G.D. is the villain after Devimon. His major appearance is unknown. G.D. is evil in most ways. He is loyal and his lust for battle is high. With Bakemon at his side G.D. and Bakemon are an evil team.  
Crest: Evil  
  
Lance  
Lance is crazy he will do anything for his digimon. His major appearance is unknown.  
He is funny and cool. He is also strong. His digimon is Candlemon who digivolves to Wizardmon, who actually can get Lance to mellow down.  
Crest: Strength  
  
Edge  
Edge's name is also Evan. His major appearance is in "Fladramon's Fire". He is funny and curious. His digimon is V-mon who digivolves into Fladramon and they fought at first now they are really good friends.  
Crest: Curiosity  
  
Veronica  
Veronica's running time for 1 mile is 6: 59. Her major appearance is in "Biyomon" part 1 & 2. Veronica is may be young but she is smart! Her digimon is Biyomon and they are really good friends they never fight or anything.  
Crest: Sanity  
  
P.T.  
P.T. is one of the older digidestined. His major appearance is in "MARCHING FISHES". P.T. has his Dell Inspiron 3000 note book computer with him everywhere. His digimon is Gomamon and since he's passive the two of them get along great!  
Crest: Reason  
  
  
  
Hikeno  
Hikeno's nickname is Ken. His major appearance is unknown. Ken has had a sad child life his father got caught in a fatal car crash. His digimon is Pupmon who digivolves into Dogmon, he helps him deal with any problems.  
Crest: Confidence  
  
Konstantinos  
Konstantinos' nickname is Angelos. His major appearance is unknown. Angelos is kinda dark like Yamato, he fells like something is missing. His digimon is Patamon who digivolves into Angemon, he actually helps Angelos lighten up and have fun.  
Crest: Faith  
  
Amy  
Amy is really good at math. Her major appearance is unknown. She is fairly knowledgeable in computers, and is pretty strong from fights with her "evil" brothers. Her digimon is Gatomon and they don't fight or anything so they don't have any trouble.  
Crest: Ice  
  
Caitlin  
Caitlin is the most considerate out of the digidestined. Her major appearance is unknown.   
She is very patient and nice to others. Her digimon is Palmon who shares similar qualities.  
Crest: Patience  
  
Liz  
Liz is very adventurous which gets her in trouble. Her major appearance is in "Kuwagamon Encounter". Liz is imaginative and she can be mean yet she is very shy and she spends a lot of her time on the computer. Her digimon is Tyrannadollmon and tries to calm Liz down when she argues, they don't get along all that well, maybe their relationship will get better  
Crest: Adventure  
  
Lucas  
Lucas is shy and the other kids nicknamed him Luca. His major appearance is unknown. He is not outgoing but he is really friendly and caring if you know him. His digimon is Deimon who digivolves into Dracomon, they get along well and don't fight.   
Crest: Determination  
  
Shawn  
Shawn seems to be destined for success. His major appearance is unknown. He is always getting things done right and co-operates well. His digimon is Hedgemon who he loves and they are best friends.  
Crest: Destiny  
  
  
Danny  
Danny is a good sport. His major appearance is unknown. He may not always be a good sport but he sure likes sports. His digimon is Syukomon who may be a virus but teaches Danny to be a good sport.  
Crest. Endurance  
  
Pixi  
Pixi is a cute kid but there's more to her. Her major appearance is unknown. She is funny but takes things seriously so she is smart. Her digimon is Otamamonand they get along better than some other digidestined, Otamamon is the one out of this duo who needs to tone down.  
Crest: Kindness  
  
Kenji  
Kenji's nickname is Aaron who most people call him by. His major appearance is unknown. Aaron my be shameless, corner cutting, and slightly maniacal, and he may fight dirty but he knows right from wrong. His digimon is Frostymon who tries to teach Kenji to have fun!  
Crest: Intuition  
  
J.C.  
No one knows what J.C.'s intials stand for. His major appearance is unknown. He is intelligent and funny and he can be serious. His digimon is Zephyrmon and it digivolves into Kakurumon and they come up with cool plans for the group to use in battle and for surviving.  
Crest: Wonder  
  
Drusilla  
Drusilla is called Dru by all her friends. Her major appearance is unknown. Dru is a loner, secretive, distant, loyal and aggressive. Her digimon is Shadramon who digivolves into Enchantramon, her digimon teaches her to open up, her and her digimon are very close and spiritual.  
Crest: Spirit  
  
Drew is going through a lot and Cherrymon style persuasion can push him over the edge to attack people, like Yamato. His major appearance is unknown. Drew is a cool kid but tends to take stuff to seriously. His major appearance is unknown. His digimon is Yarnmon and it evolves into Yagyumon. His digimon is the other digimon who can evolve into Puppetmon who is the good one. Him and Kim will share this Puppetmon.  
Crest: Holiness  
  
Tai  
Tai is different than the other Taichi Yagami. His major appearance is unknown. He would hate to be in one place for a long time, so he gets up and does something. His digimon is Agumon and they are a perfect team for fighting. Like Taichi he is careless of his actions.  
Crest: Action  
  
Jason  
Jason is the lone wolf. His major appearance is unknown. He tries to do most things by himself when he makes friends he is a good one himself. His digimon is Leomon who stays at this stage at all times. They are good friends yet they have their arguments and Leomon never threatens Jason with his sword  
Crest: Courage  
  
Xris   
Xris is the annoying on of the group. His major appearance is in "Kuwagamon Encounter". Xris is a rebel and a loner, he is responsible. His digimon is Kunemon who actually suits him because when Kunemon digivolves to Kuwagamon and even as Kunemon he is very annoying and loves to fight, like when Tyrannadollmon digivolved.  
  
Biyo  
Biyo is named after Biyomon which is her nickname. Her major appearance is unknown.  
She is one of the computer geniuses in the group she has a pink laptop like Koushiro's. Her digimon is VeeDramon, but when he is in rookie stage as Mushroomon they argue a lot so Mushroomon is usually VeeDramon.  
Crest: Hope  
  
Guy  
Guy is another cool kid in the group. His major appearance is unknown. He thinks he is real hot but that gets him in trouble like when he tries to fight the enemy with his bare hands to impress Kim and make Danny jealous. His digimon is Coalmon who digivolves into Cymon, his digimon tries to make him calm down but it doens't always work.  
Crest: Power  
  
Julia  
Julia is a smart kid. Her major appearance is unknown. She wears a brown necklace with wooden beads. It has symbolic meaning. Her digimon is Joltmon and he evolves into Thundermon. They were like two peas in a pod, a pair, a duo, they were best friends.  
Crest: Respect  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dimitri  
Dimitri, like Xris he has blue hair. His major appearance is unknown. He is a lecherous loner like alot of the kids but he usually sheilds himself from social interaction, sometimes shuttering when talking. His digimon is Gazimon, who are naturally mean but this one had used to work for Etemon but now since he's eaten a mushroom of forgetfulness he's really nice!  
Crest: Silence  
  
Tessa  
Tessa is the ultimate tomboy. Her major appearance is unknown. She loves to get into fights and has a special dislike for boys. Her digimon is Flarecumon who evolves into Vixenmon who is similar to Angewomon. Flarecumon tries to get Tessa to soften up.  
Crest: Sacrifice.  
  
Phiré (Fee-Ray)  
Phire has one of the most unusual names out of the group. His major appearance is unknown. He is gloomy and carries an old fashioned oil burning lamp with him, he is a little morbid. His digimon is Cryptomon who digivolves into Necromon, who supports Phire, Phire admire's G.D. but doesn't stoop down to try to rule the digiworld yet Phire and Cryptomon are good.  
Crest: Necromacy  
  
Garrod  
Garrod has some weird hair. His major appearance is unknown. He's a nice kid and a good fighter. His digimon is Crabmon who digivolves into Seadramon, who ended up being the Seadramon John fought. Nothing was said though. Little is known about his Seadramon but this is the Seadramon who was MetalSeadramon who was a Dark Master.  
Piedmon would be mad.  
Crest: Cheerfulness  
  
Ryne  
Ryne wears a knee brace from surgury. His major appearance is unknown. Ryne loves making up Riddles and scaring people! His digimon is Paramon who evoles into Dacomon. Ryne plays alot of tricks with Paramon.  
  



End file.
